Evil Angel
by WILDTRON01
Summary: Tabia, an average half American half Egyptian winds up in Japan. But fate and Destiny are blocking her path for a easy travelled through life. Like, why does having dreams of 5000 years in past Egypt have anything to do with her, and why is a certain pharaoh so important? What does an 8th millennium item have to do with her either? YY/OC Joey/OC Tea/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Evil angel -_- WILDTRON01**

**Chapter 1: Anthem of the angels**

"Crap! I'm going to be late! I hate my stupidity!" I shouted in English. None of the Japanese people knew English, so they looked at me like I was high. I was wearing jeans, a white short sleeve T-shirt, black jacket and black converse. My hair is insane, my brother keeps saying it looks like Yugi's from Yu-Gi-Oh. I took that as a compliment. But, now that I'm late to school, on my first day? That's embarrassing. I have green eyes. My brother was running in front of me. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and an outfit similar to mine.

I burst in the classroom and every person looked at me like I was stupid. "Ever heard of a uniform miss..?" I panted, then answered. "Tiffany...Johnson." Some people pointed at my hair. "Is that popular in America?" asked a guy with WAY too much blonde hair. I scowled. "Are you serious? No of course not! Why would it be?" I asked. "Just a question." Hmm..."Miss Johnson sit by Tea Gardner." Wait...Tea? As in..? "Um.." I mumbled, deep in thought. "Me," a girl with short brown hair stood. I looked down. How embarrassing. "Right. I knew that." I stated. I sat in the desk and put my head in my hands. This is a complete disaster. "America. That is different." I sank down in my seat. Should've stayed home, like my mom asked. But no, I actually _wanted _to go to school.

Not much long later, the bell rang and people shouted, "MORNING BREAK!" I sunk further in my seat. Just stay here, or run away and get lost in Japan. Wouldn't that be nice? Have no friends in Japan, and be lost and alone. Would that be worse than death? I'm not sure and I don't want to find out. "Hi!" Tea yelled getting in my face. I jumped up and grabbed a book. I don't know why. "Please don't do that! I'm very sensitive!" I yelled in English. "What did she say?" asked Tea. "Beats me. My name is Tristan Taylor." Carefully I placed the book down, and saw it was on snakes and I screamed. "Snakes! Yuck!" to the gang's confused faces, I looked down and spoke in their language. "My apologies. I tend to speak in my native language too much. I'm still getting used to living here." I was blushing from all the embarrassment I had received. It wasn't all my fault! Okay maybe it was...but not moving here! Just the English problem. "You don't have to be sorry! We understand! Right you guys?" Tea exclaimed. All the guys were in a group by a desk. "GUYS! Answer me!" Tea shouted. I face palmed. "You don't have to make them answer. It'll just get more embarrassing." I stated and walked out of the room.

Am I glad I got out of there. I'm not one for running off, but I didn't want to interrupt something important.

The school was huge. I finally found myself in a library. I looked at all the books and gathered some about random stuff, just something to get my mind out of here. Out of Japan. Out of my life. "Hello." I jumped and stood up. Looking over I saw my brother, Tristan, AKA Twister. "Don't do that! You know today's been...Weird!" I shouted. "Chill out, Tiffany. Jeez, what did your class do, ask about your love-life?" Twister asked. I balled my fists. At home, I had no boyfriends or girlfriends. I am not a lesbian. Nor have I dated a guy. "No you dimwit! They asked me if my hair was popular back home!" I yelled at him. What does he do? He starts laughing. "I feel sorry for you..." he said. I crossed my arms. "I can tell that's a lie without trying to think, Tristan!" I snapped. Then Tea's gang ran up. "What about me?" Tristan Taylor asked. "Nothing." I shook my head and passed them, scowling toward my brother.

After break was lunch and I sat alone at a table in the corner. Tea and her friends came up and I sunk in my seat. Why do they insist on following me? I don't wish to be rude... "We though we'd give you company. You seemed upset at break." said Tea. Then something hit me like a whoosh of air slapping me. "Got ta go! Soo sorry!" I yelled and ran out of the lunchroom. I was leaving for a purpose this time. There's someone crazy here. And it's not me.

I came into the northeast hallway and saw them. "C'mon, Yugi will never know we're going to beat up his Gramps." said one. The other pointed at me. "Shi-" I punched them and they fell over. Once again Tea and the gang followed me. "Didn't you're parents ever teach you the lesson to respect your elders? If not so lord help me I will put you in the hospital." I said icily. "Get fucked, bitch." said one. I picked him up by the collar of his shirt. "I'd rather not, thank-you very much, asshole. Anyone else want to make fun of a damn American's hairstyle?" I sneered. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves, huh?"

* * *

"Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea?" I said pointing to each. "Yup, Tiffany!" said Tristan. "Please, just call me Tabia. That's my real name." I said. "Tabia?" asked Yugi. I nodded. "I was born and am half Egyptian. Just mostly American. How ironic, huh?" I explained. "I think Tabia is a beautiful name." drooled Tristan. "It does mean talented, doesn't it?" asked Yugi. I nodded, "Yep, but I wouldn't say I was talented." I said. "Why not?" asked Tea. "Doesn't fit for me." I shrugged. "Tell you what, why don't we all go to my grandpa's shop. You'll love it there, Tabia. I promise." Yugi said. "Promises, Promises." said Twister. "What did he say?" asked Tea. I scowled at my brother. "Leave us alone, Twister. We didn't invite you to talk." i ordered. "Good cause I'm moving back home, for some things." said Twister. What is he up to? "Be my guest." I said. I'm going to find out what his deal is. Whether he likes it or not.

At least this year won't be filled with complete embarrassment...


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank all for follow/favorite ing this fic. But that was only the beginning, and not what you expected. I listened to Anthem of the Angels when I put that up. **

**tfandanimefan; We seem so alike. I just loved putting that part in. But like I said before, this is going to be unexpected. I like to confuse myself with chapters. You'll see what I mean...**

**To All Viewers, Members Or Not, Enjoy the chapter. Any review would be GOOD for me. **

Chapter 2: Diary of Tabia

"Tabia...TABIA! IF YOU DON'T STOP SNUGGLING WITH THAT PILLOW, I'LL DRAG YOU TO THE PLANE, MYSELF!" My eyes opened. Aren't we already in Japan? Apparently not. I was hoping for the best. But it hasn't happened yet. Maybe I could actually get to school on time. "What do you want, Twister?" I asked. "The plane is leaving in an hour! GET YOU'RE SLEEPY BUM UP!" Twister answered. "Alright, just get out, so I can get dressed. Out...I SAID OUT, YOU DINGBAT!" I ordered. Are brother's always annoying, or is it just me? Twister's older and taller, unfortunately.

I got out of the heap of blankets on the wooden floor, stood up, stretched and recalled the dream. I hope someone makes fun of my hair, or says they'll beat up someone's grandpa, so I can beat the hell out of them. Nobody would notice it, I'll make it look like they passed out. Not like I could do that, I haven't done it yet.  
I opened my light blue suitcase and grabbed clothes. Heading to the bathroom, I took a shower and dressed in my clothes.

What would I do if I didn't have my ridiculous brother? Sure he was crazy, annoying, even. But that doesn't mean I don't love my brother. Honestly, he keeps me entertained, when my friends aren't around. My friends decided we could call each other on Sundays and they could maybe visit me during the summer, or me them.  
Once I was done with getting dressed and trying to dry my hair, I fished out a plastic bag and put my dirty clothes inside. Then thanks to Twister my clothes and blankets were in our Blue Dodge Ram 1500.

"Hey, Tabia...Did you have a strange dream? Like having a weird group of people follow you everywhere? They looked like they were in Yu-Gi-Oh. Did your hair attract them like a magnet?" Twister asked, whispering to me. "You had it too? Man, I remember feeling embarrassed in the dream. Then you left at the end." I explained. Twister nodded. "Let's keep this to ourselves." he said looking at our parents. I nodded. "Got ya, there." I responded. Japan, beware. Here we come the Johnson family.

I don't have any idea how huge this place was expected to be. I looked around, going in circle's in our new yard. "Tabia! Tristan! Why don't you go explore Domino City?" mom called. "Yeah! Let's go, Tabia!" Twister shouted. My older brother tagged my shoulder and ran into the street. What? Is he challenging me, just to get me to leave? You're on, Twister! I ran into the street and followed him, through the city.

* * *

"Okay...I'm officially beat." I panted sitting on the sidewalk. Twister was sitting next to me. "I'm saying the same thing. So tired!" Twister complained. "I blame you." I said. "Why?" asked Twister. I shrugged. "Cause I said so, that's why." his expression? Priceless. Twister stood up. "Oh yeah?! I'll show you who says so!" I stood up and glared. "Scared?" I asked. "Me scared? Put your head on straight!"  
Out by the shop on the corner I saw the same duo who planned on beating up someone's grandpa. "See ya later, Twister!" I yelled, running toward the duo. "TABIA! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Twister shouted.

I came to a stop in front of the duo. They were a couple inches taller, and wore Domino high school uniform's. "May I help you, young sir's?" I asked. "Oh, look. A weirdo came to save the old guy in the game shop. Should we waste our time?" asked the taller. "I'll take care of this one. You go inside." I rolled my eyes and blocked the door. "How about I take you both on, hmm? If I win, you leave and respect you're elders. If not, then you can pass and do whatever you wish." I explained. "You must be stupid or very brave to challenge us, kid. You're on."  
I nodded and saw them grab branch sticks. That's their weapon? Seriously? I rolled my eyes. In America, bullies would use their fists or something that would hurt worse, but scrap wood? Oh well. I balled up my fists. "Challenge start."

These guys can't be seriously serious? Can they? Honestly, they were swinging wood randomly at me. What do I do? Easily jump and duck. Once they tired themselves out and started to slow down, I took that as my cue. I stood straight and tall as a group was running up. The boys swung again, and I snatched both the wood sticks. "Honestly boys? A lousy weapon, no strategy? I must say, I'm disappointed. I haven't even had my turn yet." I said throwing the wood to the side. The duo lunged and I jumped in the air and landed on my feet. One I stood straight again, I kicked their legs from underneath them. After a while, they didn't get up.

"Well, I think it's safe to say I won this game, isn't it?" I asked tauntingly. "Way to go, Tabia! I didn't know you could street fight!" exclaimed Twister. Looking at him, I pointed and yelled, "If mom and dad catch wind of this, you'll find yourself in the hospital for a very long time. Understand?" Twister nodded and I sighed in relief.

The group of four stopped in front of me. "We thought we wouldn't make it in time!" the girl shouted. "Why is that?" asked Twister. "they were threatening me. If I didn't do what they wanted, they'd beat up my grandpa." said another. "I guess we can thank this kid, Yugi." said a blonde. "Everyone, This is my little sister, Tabia Johnson. She beat up those guys no problem." said Twister. He had an arm around my shoulders. "Tristan, get off me, you're not lightweight ya know." I demanded. "Whoops, must've forgot." said Twister. "These guys are the boxing champions at school, and you beat them up no problem?" asked the last guy. "They could've won if they didn't try beating me up with wood. Other than that, where should we take them, since they are out cold..?" I explained. "I say the police, if they were trying to beat up Yugi's grandpa." said the blonde. "I'll go get grandpa!"

I knelt down by the fallen bullies. "How did you do that? You acted all expert like." said Twister. I shrugged. "I have no idea. Just I was so sure I could do it, then my mind slowed as my body took over. I set a challenge and it went like how you saw." I answered. "You could be part of one the millennium items. Or maybe you reacted that way because one is close-by. Like Yugi's was close-by." Twister whispered. I nodded in understanding. "We keep this to ourselves until we can figure this out." I said. "Agreed." said Twister. The group came out of the shop with the target. "I've called the police. You both can leave now." I stood and nodded.  
"Good day to you, sir. You four as well." I stated, then I grabbed Twister's arm.

"They'll expect answers if we see them again. Avoid them at all costs. Even if you want to duel them. You could always duel someone else at school. I say we should keep our decks with us at all costs. You never know when someone is trying to kill us or even attack us." I explained in a whisper. "Understood." said Twister, nodding.

* * *

"Are you ready yet?" asked Twister coming into the bathroom. Aren't I glad I'm in my uniform. "I'm washing my hair, and it keeps defying gravity, good lord!" I exclaimed. Twister put a cloth over my hair and dried it. "Give it up, sis. We'll be late if you keep trying to drown you're hair." Once he was done, I threw the cloth of my head. "So what? Better late then never." I retorted. "Better early and on time then late and making a fool out of yourself. Are you upset because you have to wear a skirt?" asked Twister. "Shut up, Tristan."

We walked into school and went our separate ways. Tristan went to the northwest hallway, me northeast.  
I walked in class, and saw a whole bunch of people. The group being amongst them. There goes avoiding them. "Miss Johnson, I'm guessing?" asked the teacher. "Yes sir." I nodded. "Alright. Who should you sit by? Miho, or Kaiba?" I saw a seat in the very back behind the entire group. "What about that seat back there?" I asked. "If you insist. Joey, no free seat for admiring Tristan's hair, anymore. Go ahead miss Johnson." Tabia. No Miss Johnson...  
After a quick lesson of English, which I practically taught everyone, the morning break bell rang. I got up, ready to leave, but was stopped by the group.  
I looked at them, confused. "Can I help you?" I asked, politely. The blonde stepped forward, and shook a fist at me. "Come to beat us up? Tell us how you fought!" he demanded. "JOEY!" the others yelled. I turned my head to the side. "I have no idea what you are talking about." I lied. "You're lying! Tell us!" Joey demanded. I walked past him. "I don't have to answer you. I did what I chose to do. That's it. Why ask questions? If anyone wants to ask questions, talk amongst yourselves first." I stated. "I wonder if she's related to rich boy." Joey growled. I stopped at the doorway of the classroom. "In no way, shape, or form! Now if you will excuse me, I have a brother to speak to." I growled. Then left.

Me be related to Kaiba? What a nightmare! "Tabia! Major problem! MAJOR PROBLEM!" Twister shouted, running down the hall. I leaned my head forward. It's those boys. I ran forward, and stopped in front of the boys. "AH! It's that girl!" the smaller shrieked. I scowled. "That's right. I wouldn't have ignored my challenge. YOU LOST. Should I just finish what I started?" I sneered. "N-no. Were sorry!" the taller yelled. "You better be, or else. Out of my sight before I finish the job I started." I ordered. The duo screamed at me and ran down the hall. "I thought they'd never leave." Twister panted. "How does she do that?" asked Joey. "HELP!" some girl shrieked at the end of the hall. I looked to Twister. "Let's go! You might have to finish it off this time! You won, and since it looked like a shadow game, penalty game." Tristan said as we ran. "I'm not sorry for them. I gave them a clear warning. Keep those four busy while I take care of them." I ordered. Twister nodded as I ran faster.  
The duo had a small girl cornered. I stopped and scowled. Their just disgusting. "I warned you and gave you two chances!" I shouted, catching them in surprise. The girl ran off and the boys started to cry and plead for another chance. "You have no more chances! Penalty!" I shouted. "Get it done!" yelled Twister. "Every time you even try to bully other's you will not only get guilty, but, you'll cry and feel like every victim you scare!" I shouted.

"That was intense." said Tristan as we sat down at an empty table. "Yeah, I felt like I was overpowering them. As if I was killing somebody." I thought out loud. "Hey you just protected the whole school from them!" Tristan yelled. "Hush. Just because that fact, doesn't mean I have to like it. I played a shadow game without knowing it. I'll have to be careful from now on." I thought, again. "Everyone could be afraid of you, now!" added Twister. We were thinking differently. He was thrilled, I was worried. "And so many questions...why am I acting like this? I shouldn't know how to perform a shadow game. It isn't natural and it's really bad." I murmured. "This is wonderful! Nobody's gonna mess with my little sister!" Tristan continued.  
"Tabia! I need to speak to you!" yelled Yugi. I stood up, leaving my lunch and followed Yugi. We went into an empty classroom, and I noticed it wasn't Yugi who wanted to talk. It was the pharaoh. "What do you wish to talk about? If it's about those boys and that shadow game, believe me if I knew I was going to do that, I never would've." I explained. "It's not the fact that you did it, that's worrying me. It's rather how you managed to do it." I thought real hard. "I'm not sure about that either. It just happened. I got so mad, then it burst. I hadn't realized what I was doing until just a few moments ago." I answered. "Alright. That is all. You should be careful about it, and who you're apparently targeting." I nodded. My exact thoughts.

Twister and I were walking with gang and I explained everything to Twister. Twister beat Joey and Tristan Taylor in a duel and they became friends. Joey and Tristan insisted I duel them, but according to the days earlier events, I declined. I was worried I'd pull another shadow game. Yugi's millennium puzzle made a slight blinking light.

When I opened the door to my room, I saw a note, and a box. Gold. Egyptian markings. I ran inside and read the Egyptian writing. Part of it was dad's, part ancient.

_Tabia,  
It is believed that you performed a shadow game on this day. You're father found this in Egypt, I thought this could help you from randomly making shadow games to both good and bad people. Use it well, and keep it out of that boy you call Twister's reach.  
_

**_Tabia, darling, I think you should have this. I'm leaving to Cairo for business reasons with you're mother. We thought since you are responsible you could place this together and keep it safe. Keep it if you'd like. Until next time, Tabia.  
-Father._**

I looked in the box. Pieces to a puzzle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: For the love of the game

I hurriedly put pieces into place. My mind was in it, as you say. I went through the night putting pieces into place. By the time the sun rose I placed the last piece in. Sunday, I was trying to guess who wrote the first part of the letter, but come Sunday night, I had to put it together.  
At school, Twister eyed me carefully then went to class. I entered wearing my millennium puzzle. I was a little tired, but I would never admit it. "Everyone, we have a new student." sensei said. "Again?" asked Tea, eagerly. I raised an eyebrow. Whoever it is, I hope they can't perform a shadow game like I have. That would be a disaster. The new student walked in. "Seto Kaiba. The heir of Kaiba corporation." I rolled my eyes. A rich boy, whoop de doo. "Kaiba-san, there is an empty seat by Tabia-chan. She was a new student just the other day." said sensei. I sank in my seat. Me of all people?  
And to my dislike, Kaiba was smiling at me. Pathetic. Too bad I can't make him lose a shadow game. That would be fair for me, not for the others. So until he does something bad, I'll keep as cool as I can be.

"So, Tabia. Tell us some advanced American English words." ordered sensei. "Hmm. I have to think on that one...how are "Religion" and "Revolutionary"?" I asked. "Alright people. Partner up and practice these words!" exclaimed sensei. Yugi came straight to me. "Are those really hard words for you?" he asked. "At first. All you have to do is say the words slowly, like sounding them out. Like so," I said before switching to English, "Rev-ol-lu-sh-ion-airy." he had a mystified look on his face. Then he tried it, "Revol...ushionary?" I smiled, and replied, "You've almost got it, Yugi. Keep practicing you're English and you'll be a pro." Yugi nodded, then the lunch bell rang.

I sat with my group of friends and saw Twister chatting with Kaiba. Probably wanting to duel. I had this feeling I was being watched. I turned around and saw Kaiba turn his head to talk with Twister. "Aww," said Miho. "What is it, my dear Miho-chan?" asked Tristan. I rolled my eyes. Somebody's got it bad... "Kaiba keeps looking at Tabia! It's love at first sight!" she awed. I raised an eyebrow. "No way in blue hell would she date a rich snobbish dick like him!" Joey yelled. "Jealous?" asked Tea, teasingly. Yugi kept silent like he was having a debate in his head. "Joey's right," I stated. The other's jumped in surprise. "WHAT?" I rolled my eyes and chuckled at their behavior. "I'd never date him. He's too much of an snobbish brat. Rich people are always like that." I stated. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Yugi give a small smile.

After school we were invited to Kaiba's mansion. I didn't want to go, but I gave in, because of Yugi. I couldn't help it. He just acted so sad if I didn't agree.

"This place is huge! Isn't illegal to have such a huge house?!" Joey yelled. I snickered. "No, it's legal. Back in ancient Egypt the Pharaoh's and royals got to be in a castle, so this is just like a house compared to their palace's back then." I explained. "How would you know? Where you alive back then?" asked Tristan. "As much as I wish I could be, that is false, Tristan! No human can go back into the past! That could make all sorts of wrong with the timeline and if the past is tampered with, the future, or as we know the present, would be destroyed completely! However I know this because I lived and studied in Egypt up until I was seven!" I yelled. "Oi, girl." Joey muttered. I looked to the ground. "Sorry for my trouble. Maybe I should go home." I said. "No! Stay with us!" Yugi yelled, coming to my side. "Alright. I guess I overreacted." I continued, still looking at the dirt path we were walking on.

The mansion was huge. We went straight for the trophy rooms. "You won all of these? Impressive, but you wouldn't be titled 'King of Games'" I mused. "Why not?" asked Kaiba. "Has anyone around here heard about the so called 'nameless' pharaoh? UGH! He was titled the king of games because beat every enemy in a Shadow Game." I explained. "Explain a shadow game." said Kaiba. "A Shadow Game is a deadly game. Let me put it this way, you break the rules, you suffer til you die." I explained. "Sounds interesting. But that's fake." Kaiba said without hesitating. I turned from the trophies and gave him a glare. "Excuse me, but every legend in Egypt I have told is true!" I shouted. "Than you're gullible." stated Kaiba. I started to growl under my breath. 'All of this fake? He's asking for it!' Yugi grabbed my arm. "He doesn't have any proof, it's just an opinion." he said. Keep it calm, the brat isn't worth it. "Believe what you will, but it is real and happened in the past of ancient Egypt." I said before walking off.

I looked out a window. Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be a part of something like this. Not only did I recognize the facts when I lived in Egypt, but I kept them under close watch, and when bullies came to ruin the scared tombs, I scared them off. Kids like Kaiba don't know the truthful facts. When the entire show ended, the tombs appeared. Do Twister and I have an important role to play in here, that didn't happen in the show? "Tabia, are you coming, or stayin' by the window to sulk?" asked Tea, teasingly. I lifted my gaze from the window. "Huh?" I asked. "Come on, we're going to see that rare card that Yugi's grandpa has." Joey answered. "Oh! Must've zoned out for a second. Be right with you." I said. "Okay. Come on you guys. She wants a little alone time." said Tea. I looked back to the window. I'm sure I saw something. Like a girl who resembled me, only in white linen, and gold. Stuff I used to wear when I lived in Egypt. I blinked a couple times. I think I've officially lost in my mind. Giving a short scowl, I hurried out of the trophy room.

"Whoa! That's so pretty! I thought it would have diamonds though." said Miho. "If it had diamonds, wouldn't it be hard to put it an duel disk? Surely it would be hard to put in mine." I pointed out. We were looking at the rare 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' card. "You play duel monsters?" asked Kaiba. My face went red with embarrassment. "Yes. Aren't there like four Blue eyes' in existence?" I asked. "No, six." said grandpa. I face palmed, "Duh! Why didn't I know that?" Twister and I have two! "Don't push yourself." joked Joey. I smiled sheepishly. Kaiba set his suitcase on the counter. "I'll trade every card in this suitcase for that Blue Eyes White Dragon!" I gave him a glare.  
"Kaiba, if grandpa wanted to sell that card, don't ya think he'd do it already?" I asked. The taller teen gave me a return glare. Joey, Tristan, and Yugi's jaws dropped. "Tabia is right." said grandpa. "You should keep every card in that suitcase..." I zoned out of grandpa's lecture. Until Kaiba stormed out of the Kame Game shop. "You told Seto Kaiba-san off?" asked Tea, shocked. I gave her a shrug. "Who wouldn't. He needs to be put in his place. If I'm the one who has to do it, so be it." Joey grinned. "Atta girl!" we high-fived. I looked around. "I should be getting some sleep now. See you guys tomorrow?" I asked. "Yeah, and show us you're duel monster deck and disk!"

"Ata, should we continue on?" asked a woman, American. "Yes, Maria, dear. I cannot believe it took me sixteen years to notice it. These ruins look exactly like that show Twister and Tabia used to watch when they were younger, Yu-Gi-Oh." Ata said. Maria looked around. "What are talking about, Ata? This cannot be the exact tomb on the show." Maria scoffed. "Maria, Tabia was obsessed with coming to this tomb. Look here." said Ata, holding up a red and blue composition notebook that used to belong to Tabia when she was younger. It had a map, and route of the tomb she had ventured to, and that was the tomb they were in. "That doesn't prove the fact that you think this was on Yu-Gi-Oh." said the female. "No? Look at this." Ata ordered, holding up a picture from the show. It had the exact cavern they were in. "My god...Are you saying...?" asked Maria. "Precisely. Which means the show is real. Let's just hope season 1 hasn't started yet, or else Tabia and Twister are in danger. Their presence would disturb the storyline." said Ata. Maria hummed. "But wait. There's a season 0. Oh no! isn't season 0 dangerous too?" she gasped in realization. "Knowing Tabia, she's a part of it. OH NO!" Ata added. "What's wrong?" asked Maria. "that gold box puzzle! Could've been a millennium item! Good Ra!" he groaned.

I hurried and packed my duel deck and disk in my bag and ran to school. I barely made it there on time, I had piece of bread, I was in the middle of eating.  
"Hungry, Tabia?" asked Joey. I nodded and scarfed it down. "Now for the sight of you're lives." I smiled. "Oooh! You're deck!" Miho exclaimed. Kaiba payed attention after that. First I took out my disk and put it on my arm. "WHOA! MIHO WANT ONE!" I chuckled. There were two major colors. The major color was Egyptian gold, and dark blue was the other. "My brother has a green and silver duel disk because he's Irish. I'm Egyptian as you already know." I stated. "Can I see you're duel disk?" asked Yugi. I took it off my arm. "Sure, just be careful, cause I like that duel disk. My um...twin gave it to me." I said. Yugi took it and asked, "You have a twin? How come we don't know her?" I pulled my duel deck out. "His name was Nuru. It means 'born during the day.'" I said. "Can we meet him?" asked Tea. I looked at my deck. "You can't, sorry." I objected. "Why not?" asked Tristan. "He died when we were fifteen. That's why we decided to move here." I explained. "I'm sorry." Yugi and Tea apologized. I put my disk in my bag. "Don't be! I miss my brother, but I have you guys! You five know you're like family." I beamed, and showed off my cards. "You have a BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON?" asked Tristan. I nodded. "That was one of my favorite and first cards. My first dragon was SOLAR FLARE DRAGON." I explained. "Yugi, about the call yesterday." said Kaiba changing the subject. "About 'borrowing' grandpa's BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON card?" I asked, my eyes narrowing, as I slipped my deck in my bag. "How did you know?" asked Yugi getting the card out. "Call it a lucky guess." I said, my eyes not narrowing.

After Kaiba stopped looking at it he went to give it back and dropped it. Then switched it out. I knew that Joey, Tristan and Yugi saw this, too. I'll confront Kaiba when I catch him alone. Even if I have to follow him to his mansion!

After school was done I followed Kaiba, stealthily. Seems he went to the roof. So, I followed.  
Once on the roof, I got in a ready to fight stance. "Kaiba!" I shouted, he turned around with a friendly smile, as I was glaring and ready to just kill, or just play a shadow game and make him sorry he did not heed my words. "Tabia," Kaiba nodded. I pointed at him. "Don't give me that friendly shit! I know what you did! You switched out Yugi's BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" I shouted. "Yeah! We saw you do it!" Joey yelled, with Tristan nodding. "I wonder how you're brother died." said Kaiba changing the subject. My glare deepened, to where if you looked, it looked as if my eyes were going to pop out of their sockets. Talking about my twin, who died, is offensive. "What was his name? Nuto?" asked Kaiba. My hands were at my sides and I was shaking with fury.

_Something in me snapped. _"You bastard!" I growled, taking a step forward. Joey and Tristan grabbed my arms and held me back. "You go get him, _after _we get grandpa's card." I tried to pull my arms free. "Guys, let go! He's asking for it!" I yelled. Then finally, I slipped free. First thing I do? I run at Kaiba and punch him in the face. "How dare you? My brother's name is Nuru! And he died of a car wreak!" I shouted. I didn't see the big guards he has until they came at me. My eyes narrowed, after they widened in shock. Then, unlike the boys who got beaten down, dodged the attacks. For three guys in black suits.

Then I saw my puzzle glow. "Wha? What's happening?" I asked and blacked out.

"Let's play a game." the guards looked confused. "E-Excuse me?" asked one. "We're too old for a game, kid." said another. "Oh, but this is different game. One that originated in Egypt. Ancient Egypt." I said, and they looked at each other. "You're on, we'll win!" said the third. They have no idea what they just got them selves into. "Alright, let me explain the rules..."

-000-

Honestly a simple match game, with a twist. It was easy. Just find three matching pairs before 10 minutes is up. How hard can that be? Anyway, as the time got closer to being finished, I had found two, close to getting my third and they quickly got one of my matches when they thought I wasn't looking. Truth was, I was looking. Then as the time stopped, they laughed loudly, "See, we won, shrimp!" I narrowed my eyes. Think they've won? "I knew you weren't going to be able to follow the rules. Penalty!" I shouted, and they shrieked as I continued.

I looked to the side as they knocked out. Joey and Tristan were unconscious. Good, for now. All I have to do, now is go home. My host will wake up in the morning, if I'm lucky. I don't want to go to school like this and have her take over while she was at school...

"How did you find the card?!" asked Tea. "I would never have found it, had it not been for Joey, Tristan, and Tabia." Yugi grinned. "We didn't do much. I think Tabia knocked out those guards." said Joey. I yawned. "I don't remember much of anything. I don't remember touching one of the guards, only punching Kaiba. That comes clear." I stated. "Hmm. That happened to me a couple weeks ago." said Yugi, rubbing the back of his head. "So, I'm not the only one." I wondered aloud. "WHAT?!" Miho screamed. "Huh?" I asked. "YOU PUNCHED SETO KAIBA-SAN!?" Miho and Tea screamed.  
I rolled my eyes. "And I thought I was girly enough." out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Joey and Tristan high-five, while Yugi and Joey snickered. Yup, they will always be the same... They're my friends, what'd you expect? Not even Kaiba can impress this girl, even though he tried.

* * *

** A/N: I liked this chapter, sort of. We see the second shadow game of Tabia. But who played it? As in who was the spirit in her puzzle? Also, in the next chapter I'm thinking about putting a little part from the past in Egypt in there, but I'm not entirely sure. Some of next chapter will be Tabia's background story. And before you ask questions, Ata and Maria are Tabia and Nuru's parents. I might put Twister's dad in the story. That'll be on my poll. Vote freely... **

**-Signing out as WILDTRON01 **


	4. Chapter 4

**_*Walks in room, and sits at computer* I LOVE replying to reviews!  
Sorry, just random thought I wanted to share. *Grinning like a fool right about now.*_**

**_Anyway Topic:_**** REVIEWS**

**Pinoychick101: That's alright if you don't understand right away! You'll get it, eventually! Besides, I have a hard time keeping my mind on one topic for so long, but I just love writing! Anyway, if it's easier, I'll try my hardest to help you understand. So nothing to worry about! I promise as the story progresses I'll get better!**

**As a guest requested, MORE SPACING and NO RUSHING. I hope I'm not rushing that bad. I don't want you people to be like "To rushy to get to the finish!" so I'll be good! Anyway, I'm sure you guys want me to stop talking and get on with the chapter already so I will go on.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Never Too Late- (Three Days Grace)

I've been here for what? Four days now, probably, have five friends, and so far, one enemy, who has a lot of bodyguards who are big mother fuckers. Unfortunately, a bad case of memory loss has snuck upon all that. Not like I'm busy with school and everything else. Hint the sarcasticness.

"Will you get up? Or do I have to drag you out of that bed of yours?" I turned over, so I wouldn't be facing the door. "Go away, Twister. I'm thinking." I ordered. "Did something happen at school?" Twister asked. Oh yes, dear brother. Kaiba made fun of our dead brother. "It's nothing." I said and turned over again, so I could lay on my back. "Don't look like nothing. It's Sunday. Get up and go do something fun." Twister ordered. "Why should I? The only thing I want to do is beat the hell out of Kaiba. His bodyguards weren't enough." I muttered. Twister walked in to where I could see his head. "You want to beat up Kaiba, the richest kid at school? What's wrong with you?" he asked. I noticed my brother looked lucky today. He had regular jeans on, a dark green short sleeve T-shirt with a shamrock on it, and a green hat. Too much green, bro.

"Why don't you ask Kaiba that?" I asked and sat up. "Why?" asked Twister. I jumped up and scowled. "If you heard what he said, you'd be wanting to beat the hell outta him too! I know you would!" I growled. "What did Kaiba-kun say?" asked Twister, frowning. I paced my own room. What did he say? What did he say?! "Tabia.." I sighed and replied, "He asked how Nuru died and he called him Nuto! He's asked for it! You know he has!"

"Look, Tabia. I know you want to _kill _Kaiba, but what'll you gain from it?" asked Twister. I stopped and looked at him. "What about Nuru, huh? Am I just supposed to let that stay ignored? Kaiba practically dissed his grave, no. He dissed Nuru's very existence!"  
"Calm down, just meet up with you're friends somewhere! Go in the city, and don't go anywhere near Kaiba Corp, or his mansion. Understand?" Twister ordered, finishing the argument. "Or I could stay here." I stated. "Oh, no! Not while you're acting like a wild animal about to bite my head off! Go forget about you're anger and hang out with Joey or something." Twister said pointing at the door. "Now get dressed and go!"

Did he just tell me what to do? "Half brothers..." I shook my head after he left my room and went to my closet. How does Twister get his bossy attitude? Must be his father. Yuck...I don't like Twister's father, Brian. Brian never liked me. He hated Nuru, too. Nuru was like a protective brother.

! #$%^&*()_+

"I gave you a fuckin boy! But you dump me for a fuckin Egyptian arsehole!?" Brian yelled. He was supposed to be visiting his son, but came to torture us instead. Mother and Brian were in the kitchen, as Nuru, Twister and I were in the playroom one room from the kitchen, and were watching Transformers Generation 1 season 4. Father was watching us, sitting in his chair, watching the show with a frown on his face. "Father, how come when Baan comes, why does he be mean to mommy?" asked Nuru. We were only four, and so our grammar was a little bad. "Brian is mean to Maria-chan because he used to love her but now would rather be a bully instead of love her." said father. "That don't make sense, papa." I said, confused. "No it doesn't, Tabia-chan." said Father.  
"- AND YOU GET FUCKIN TWINS!? WHAT THE HELL YOU BITCH?!"  
"Why did he do that?" asked Twister. "What!? What'd he do?" I asked jumping up. "He wanted Energon, and he just blew it up." said Twister. "It go BOOM!" Nuru yelled standing up, then falling on his back. "And there goes the Nuru tower." said Twister. I nodded, "Yep."

I shook my head, and exited the bathroom. My hair was damp, and getting to it's natural state. I was dressed in a white tank top, that looked linen. I had dark blue jeans, a black leather jacket, and black converse.

I walked out of the house. As early as we arrive here, my parents leave to go to a business trip. I hope I could I know what they were really up to. Ha, I'll just ask them when they return. Cause I know they are hiding something major, and I doubt it's in Cairo.

I walked in down town. It was full of people. Aren't I glad I'm not claustrophobic? After two left then one right corner, I saw a huge line.

"What's with the over large line?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "Oh, haven't you heard? This is the line for the D-Shock watch. It's the best watch in the world." said a random guy. I rolled my eyes. "For now. Just watch, they'll come up with a much better watch soon, and this D-Shock will be broken compared to the new watch." I huffed. The guy looked at me like I was insane. "Tabia! Over here!" I looked toward the beginning of the line. Yugi! What is he doing here? "Excuse me," I said politely and ran up to my friend and stood beside him. "What are you doing in a place like this?" I asked. "I'm holding Tristan's spot. He had to go. He's getting one for Miho." said Yugi. "You're joking. He had to go pee at a time like this?" I asked. "Yeah." I face palmed and in Egyptian I muttered, "I thought I was bad with loosing my memory. Speaking of which, I just fuckin passed out. Why do I miss Nuru today of all days?"

"What did you say?" asked Yugi. "Oh nothing. I guess I'm still a little upset still at Kaiba-kun." I answered. "What did he do? Are you hurt?" asked Yugi. I put my hands up in surrender. "Not physically!" Yugi sighed in relief. I put my hands down and looked at the ground. "So, are you going to tell me what Kaiba-kun did?" asked Yugi. "He dissed my dead brother. No big deal. I'll calm down, eventually." I answered. "Nuru? That's mean. Are you okay? How did he die?" Yugi asked.  
"I'm fine. Nuru died in a car crash." I answered. Soon, we reached the front.  
After Yugi payed for the watch, the man announced, "Sorry folks, but we just ran out of watches!" I gave Yugi a smile. We got here just in time.

A guy in an orange jacket came up to the front. He pointed to Yugi. "A kid like you shouldn't have that D-Shock! A collector like me deserves it!" he shouted. I stepped in front of my friend. The current bully had so many watches...OCD much?  
"As many watches you have, you don't need any more! So why don't you leave us alone, and wait until this shop comes out with more, huh?!" I growled. He bent down to my level. "You stay out of this girly." I narrowed my eyes. "Then you stay away from my friend!"

"Do you have a problem, sir?" asked Tristan, who was standing behind the bully with his arms crossed. Without a word, the bully left. I stepped out of Yugi's way. Once the watch was in his hands, Tristan's eyes bulged out of his head. "Hey Tristan, can we meet at the game arcade?" I asked. "Yeah. I'll give this to Miho." he said, mesmerized. "Good, Come on." I said grabbing Yugi's sleeve and pulling him out of the shop.  
"Tabia! You don't have to pull so hard! I'm coming!" Yugi yelled. I led him to a little ways away from the store, and stopped and turned around. "Sorry, Yugi. Are you okay?" I asked. He looked confused. "Of course I am. But you're acting weird lately." he answered. I gave him a hug, and he sounded surprised. "Tabia, are you sure you're okay? I mean, you're acting really weird." Yugi asked.  
"I miss my brother, Nuru. Have you ever had a sibling that just recently died?" I asked breaking apart. "Sort of. Tell me about him." said Yugi. "You wanna hear about Nuru?" I asked. "In fact tell me about you as well. We're friends after all." My face went red and I turned my head away. "I'm not sure you want to hear about me. But I can speak of Nuru freely." I stated. I saw he looked confused.

"Nuru was my twin, we liked to bicker sometimes, but he meant well. I remember when we were twelve..."

*Flashback, Age Twelve*  
I was 12, like Nuru, and Twister is one year older than us, 13. Both of the boys grew out of hanging out with family and playing duels in the TV room, like crazy idiots. Instead they hang out with guy friends and girlfriends. Nuru hung out with four boys and his girlfriend, Janice.

Janice had long red hair, and plainly American. Her eyes were hazel, and she wore blue skinny jeans, a green T-shirt, and white flats. She was of the popular crowd. Janice probably only loved my brother because he was a football player and he was from Egypt which she described as 'exotic.' I hated her with all the hate I could take. To the point my hand got bloody from imagining her head was the wall. Janice didn't like me, either. She thought I was immature. I thought she was a bitch. Honestly what did Nuru see in her? Nothing, possibly.  
If there could be anything more terrible, it was his friends. They acted like guard dogs.

There was James Jackson, Stanley Tino, Gregory Marcus, and Larry Jackson. Worse than any boys you'd ever meet. They'd wear all black, and flirt with girls they liked, or for the fun of it. That meant I had to put up with it. Cue eye roll.

But Twister, oh noo! His girlfriend, Friday.  
Friday had long black hair, and blue eyes. She wore jeans, a white T-shirt, white NIKE. Her earrings were fake gold, and she adored me. Except for one thing. My hair. Always she tried to tame it and braid it. Aren't I lucky? Not...Friday was the sporty girl. She played girls volleyball, while Twister played soccer, or in Europe it's called Football. How ironic.  
Twister hung out with his soccer friends, about three. There was Robbie Roberts. Jesse Emerson (AKA Jessica, in my standards. Who name's their boy Jesse?) and Chester Thompson.  
Twister's friends were really nice, but I preferred my brother's instead of their friends, but now I can't hang out with them. I mean please, I'm their sister!

Then there's my friends. I refused all the boys who asked me out, because all they truly wanted was to know answers on homework and tests. Anyway I had a few friends ranging in the we don't care what you say about us category. First there's Alissa, Denise, Sierra, January, Nori, Michaela, Ryan, Michael, and Damien.  
My friends Sierra and Denise considered ourselves sisters.

I was laying on my bed wearing a blue T-shirt, jeans and white ankle socks. My hair was as usual, defying gravity. I was listening to music on my I-pod. Preferably Shadow Games from the YuGiOh movie soundtrack. That's when Nuru decided to disturb my peace.  
he said, "Hey, geek squad!" I rolled my eyes, and ignored. You'd think he was the girl sometimes. "I'm talking to you! If you don't respond I'll beat you up!" yelled Nuru. I sat up, and paused my music and took out my earbuds. "You can try." I retorted. "Whatever, look. Can you act like a quiet normal girl? Janice is coming over." asked Nuru. "Why don't you go to her house? You know I think she's a no good slut." I said. "Janice is not a slut! You're just jealous I have a girlfriend and you can't get a boyfriend." stated Nuru. I jumped up. "Only because I turn them down!" I shouted. "And besides, Michaela is coming over!" I added. Nuru scowled. "Anyone but her!" There came a shout from behind the front door. "Her!" we both shouted. Nuru and I ran out of my room and at the door. Luckily, I got there first.

"Michaela! Good to see you. Janice." I greeted and glared at Janice. "Tabia." replied Janice with equal hatred behind her voice. "Tabia, good to see you. Let me guess, an unexpected and unwanted slut guest?" asked Michaela. "To me, yes. But not to Nuru. He's coming. Come on, Michaela. It's in my room." I nodded. Michaela gave one last death glare to Janice and walked inside and followed me into my room.  
Michaela was like me in some ways. Only not only did she like Yu-Gi-Oh, but she liked Transformers. Not any, but the Armada series mostly because her favorite was Armada Starscream. But she liked Bakura, (some fangirls thought he was extremely HOT.) Kaiba, (Although not much.) and from Gx Jaden Yuki. She liked the pharaoh, Yami Yugi, but not like she dreamt of him, daydream or not.  
I studied Michaela. She, although a good friend, was a real bitch when she's pissed off. Her hair was medium length and dark brown, with electric blue bangs. Her eyes were blue. She wore a black T-shirt, black capri pants and black and green NIKE slides. Around her neck was an Autobot insignia from Transformers. She laid her eyes on it at the Santa Fe fair, and she just had to buy it. I swear she has a crisis. To her it's the final decision, Yu-Gi-Oh, or Transformers. For most girls at school it's like Twilight saga Edward Cullen or Jacob Black. Not for her!

"So, what to start with, dueling or watching?" Michaela had a duel disk, too. It was red and dark blue. Her deck was random, consisting of dragons, and Earth type. Mine was Dragons. "I don't want you to crash and burn badly." I said. Michaela smirked. She may not be the best duelist, but she'll eventually get better. "Oh yeah? Well if I'm going to get any better and be the best duelist in this world, I need all the crashing and burning I can get. You ready, Tabia?" she asked standing up with her duel disk on her arm, and a determined face. I stood, with my duel disk ready. "Bring it! I want your best shot, Michaela!"  
"DUEL START!"

*Flashback: End*

"We're you and Michaela best friends?" asked Yugi. "Yeah. One of my best friends. She was a good duelist, only she needed a little more practice. When I was 13, she said she was moving. I have no idea where, though." I replied.  
We made our way to the arcade and the four people; Tea, Miho, Joey, and Tristan were waiting. "I love it Tristan-kun!" Miho cried, and I smiled. We went through a lot of trouble to get that thing. "Yugi! Tabia-chan! You made it!" yelled Tea. "S'up?" I waved. "What took you guys so long?" wondered Joey. Tea's face paled. "Yugi-kun wanted to know about my twin, Nuru." I answered. Tea sighed and the color returned to her face. I ignored it, so I wouldn't embarrass her. "Nuru? Oh yeah, you got mad at Kaiba-kun for being rude to him, since he's dead an all." Joey remembered. I cringed. tea elbowed him in the stomach. "Joey, that's mean!" realizing what he said Joey said, "Sorry, Tabia-chan." I waved him off. "Come off it. I'll get back to normal if I don't dwell on it."  
"Well?" Miho asked, grasping our attention. "Let's play!" she exclaimed. I chuckled. "Let's go, lead the way, Miho-chan."

I was playing a race game, and winning until someone screamed. "TABIA-CHAN!" I swerved and game over. So, I jumped up. "The hell? Holy Ra!" I shouted as a person was standing by a scared Tristan. "Michaela-chan!?" I asked moving closer. My friend, Michaela was in jeans, a blue tank, black jacket, Nike slides and insignia necklace. Only she had a belt with a deck pocket. On her wrist was a D-Shock. Her hair had gotten longer and three blue streaks were added going down.

"Don't look so surprised, Tabia-chan. I live here." said Michaela. Her nails were painted blood-red. "You live here? But how, and I haven't seen you in forever!?" I exclaimed. "Maybe cause I don't go to school at Domino high school. Yet." Michaela explained. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Yet? What do you mean? Stop talking in code? Michaela-chan! Talk to me, Michaela! Has your dueling improved?" I asked. Michaela laughed. Her laughter sounded like a merry tune of music. She hasn't turned popular on me has she? Into one of _them._ She waved her hands in surrender.  
"One at a time, Tabia-chan. I mean I'm going to be enrolled in Domino high school if...never mind. Anyway, I think my dueling has improved wonderfully." she answered. "If what?" I asked, suspicious. "Nothing. Look, I heard about you coming to town, and playing games. Twister talked to me yesterday." Michaela-chan replied. Wait, I'm so confused. "You and Twister have been on speaking terms?" I asked. Michaela rolled her eyes. "You think wrong. I ran into him yesterday. I was kind of, upset, and so I went running around. I ran into him, been polite and heard that Nuru...and you guys moved into town. So allow me to make a late, welcome to Domino city, best friend!" she explained.

Explains a lot. "Did you not hear that she got mad at Kaiba-kun?" I asked Tea. Michaela nodded. "Unfortunately. It's a good thing I don't favor Kaiba-kun." she said crossing her arms. "YOU DON'T FAVOR KAIBA-KUN? WHAT IS WITH YOU?!" Miho shrieked. Joey snickered. "He's not my type." Michaela-chan said simply.

"Hey, can I try on you're D-Shock, Miho-chan?" asked Joey. Tristan forgot his scared demeanor and screamed once again, "NO!" I stood by Michaela. "Come on. Let's go. We need to talk in private." I whispered. Michaela nodded, "Lead the way, boss." I rolled my eyes.

Michaela followed me away from the current Rock/Paper/Scissors fight. We stopped by some stairs and I turned around. "Do you have any idea how much damage you've done just now?" I asked, coldly. Michaela put up fingers like she was counting on the childish attitude she owned. "Well I'm guessing a lot. If you want to tear Janice's head off, that means you're got a more or less painful fate for Kaiba-kun. I kept where I was moving. Spoke of you're twin, and talked to Twister. That's all I can recall." she answered. I clenched my fists. "Are you getting bullied?" I asked. Michaela's face darkened. Then she went back to normal. "Nope. Why would you conclude that fact?" she asked. "Don't lie. You are terrible at lying and I can tell you are most definitely hiding something, Transformer girl. Or should I say Yami Bakura fan?" I said. Michaela scowled. "I've grown up, Tabia-chan. You don't know me anymore." she objected. "What happened to that inner war, Transformers VS Yu-Gi-Oh?" I joked. "None of that. I've seen a new light." she said looking back. New light. Hmm.  
I looked at the direction Michaela was looking. "I don't understand, Michaela-chan." I said, searching for the slightest hint. Michaela-chan's face darkened again, for a second. "Ask Joey Wheeler when you see him next." and she walked toward the exit. "Michaela-chan! I'm not done yet!" I shouted. Looking back for a few milliseconds. "I've grown up, Tabia. I'm sorry for you and you're family. Give Nuru my sincerest apologies. See ya later, maybe." Michaela said, and exited the room. She's hiding something. I know it.

"Michaela, what's wrong with you?" I asked in wonder. I remember a very long time ago... Michaela was never like this.

*Flashback*

"Michaela, seriously. Grow up, girl. Yu-Gi-Oh has been over with for ages, and so has Transformers. Give up." ordered Nuru. Michaela grinned. "Why would I want 'grow up'? Youth hood doesn't last forever and I will take mine to the extent. Meaning, I'm a stubborn git, and I won't listen to a word you say because I will never 'grow up' it can't be done, Nuru. "Nuru smirked and shook his head. "You'll eat your own words one of these days." he said. "Not until I'm old and smelly." Michaela joked.

*Flashback; End*

Did Michaela really give up, and what the hell does 'a new light' mean? "Tabia-chan!" Yugi shouted, breaking my thoughts. I looked to my left. Yugi was panting because he ran up the steps. "Are you okay, Yugi? Did something bad happen?" I asked. "No, I found Miho's D-Shock." he answered. I nodded. "Better give that to Tristan. He'll want to take all the credit." then in a mocking tone I added, _"My dear Miho, I have found you're watch so you can kiss and love me, I the beautification member Tristan Taylor!" _

* * *

**Chapter end. I found this hard to write because of problems. I am A-Okay, though. If any of you have read my Witwicky Kid: Armada story, I would appreciate some extra *_help* _I don't know how I'm going to put out Optimus, or any of the Movie's Autobots for that matter. Call me crazy, but I think they are 'above' me, if you catch my drift. **

**As usual Review/Comment/Request if you wish and since today is Friday, HAVE A GOOD WEEKEND.  
I realized I never put the disclaimer, and if I do, my memory is too poor, fortunately and unfortunately, I don't own a millennium item. Knowing me it'd get lost, or I'd get mad too much and I misplaced my deck. Sadly, but I will find it! I have no lead on where at the moment, only the top, and most favored card, RED EYES BLACK DRAGON. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own any of the YuGiOh characters or manga/anime but I own everything you have never heard of. **

**Until next time, WILDTRON01 signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

***GASP***

**Review(s)**

**tfandanimefan; Thought ya'd catch that! Soon, just not then! :) Tabia does have an amazing attitude, doesn't she? That's what I want to do when I get upset. But sadly I cannot. I have ta keep my record at school clean, but anime/manga character's do not. I envy them. Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Anyways! I took a few quizzes off of Quizilla and Quotev, and let me tell you, I was blushing really bad. All the quiz results had guess who? in them. Yugi Motou. I hate the blushing part of being a fangirl. It's quite embarrassing. Time ta get busy and try not for my face to go red!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Over My Head (One Republic;)

"Hello?" my mind kept seeing flashes and my scowl deepened. "HEY TABIA-CHAN WE ARE TRYING TO COMMUNICATE WITH YOU!" my head jerked up toward my friends. It was Tea, who screamed at me. I looked at them expecting words. None of them spoke.  
"I thought you wanted to communicate?" I guessed getting out of my seat to stand by the window. "We wanted to know if you wanted to come to an Egyptian museum. It's filled with artifacts and mummies." said Miho, dreamily. My eyes widened. Had I been holding glass it would've crashed into the floor. "Mummies did you say?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Yes. What's wrong with that?" asked Yugi, worriedly. I lifted my gaze to some vehicle's by the entrance of the school. "It-it's nothing. Sure, I'll come." I answered.

I looked to Joey. He looked pale. A flash of Michaela flashed through my mind. 'Ask Joey.' and 'I've seen a new light.' Does Joey know something about this? About Michaela? I moved my gaze to the floor. A museum filled with dead Egyptians. They could be pharaoh's bodies. That makes me sad. These Japanese people have taken random king's bodies just for show. Who would dare do such a thing? King's were supposedly gods in Egypt. All because of their greatness and to have their well deserved rest in eternal piece disturbed, irks me.

I looked to Joey again. Now or never. "Joey-kun, do you know Michaela-chan?" I asked. Joey's head nearly popped off. His eyes widened and nearly turned into perfect hearts, until they split when it was done processing. He slumped in his chair. "Michaela-chan.." he murmured, dreamily. "I'll take that as a yes. What is Michaela-chan to you?" I teased. "Girlfriend." coughed Tristan. "Michaela-chan? Do you mean that girl you dragged off to talk to? She seemed nice." wondered Tea. "She's amazing..." corrected Joey. I sat across from him. "Tell me everything." I ordered. The other's leaned in. "Well, it all started in 6th grade 1st year of junior high.."

I watched as Joey's eyes grew huge hearts, and then they split toward the end. "She, Michaela-chan, thought I was with another female and we hung out less and less. She would always call me her light from the never-ending darkness." he said dreamily. "Did you like her a lot?" asked Miho. "Judging by the look on his face. Like so," Tristan explained. Then he clasped his hands together and blinked several times. _"My dear Micah-chan, I love you so much I always have the most dreamiest face when I think of you. Not to mention my face goes so red it puts ketchup and blood to shame."_ I put my hands over my mouth and giggled. Joey snapped out of his trance. "DO NOT!"

Tea rolled her eyes. "I hate to say this Joey, but Tristan is right. You like her a lot." she said. Joey turned red all over again. Must everyone I know have to be so crazy?

"Hey, Tabia, are you busy?" Twister asked. I poked my head in his room. "Uh. Yeah. Why do you ask?" I answer/asked. Twister wore a _suit? _His hair was brushed neatly and he was in a suit. My eyes widened. What the Ra is he up to? Twister sighed. "What are you doing?" he asked. I blinked my eyes. "I'm wondering why in the blue hell you are wearing a suit." I answered. Twister glared. "Not now!" he yelled. I looked at him confused. "But you said..." His expression was a scowl and he looked pissed off. "Why are you busy? What are doing that's keeping you busy!?" Ohhh...  
I smiled like an idiot knowing I just got it. "I am going to the museum with Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Miho. Why you ask?" I answered. "I am going to the museum. Don't dress in anything atrocious. I'll meet you outside the museum." He said and left the room. "Don't worry, twister. I'll stay in character." I smiled, evilly.

"Tabia-chan. You look nice." said grandpa. Tea looked over my outfit choice. "We're only here to see the Egyptian museum, not rule it." she said, crossing my arms. I looked at my outfit. I wore a white linen tank top and jeans. I had sandals, Egyptian style. My hair was fresh out of being washed and smelled like strawberry shampoo. I had a gold necklace and earrings, and bracelet cuffs.

I looked up at her, again. Then simply shrugged. "It has something to do with Nuru and Egypt, I must look the part." I smirked. "But this has nothing to do with Nuru!" exclaimed Tea. "Maybe not, but I must pay my respects to these Egyptian pharaoh's." I countered. "Miho want some gold! Wait is it real?" asked Miho. I smiled and nodded, "Indeed. When I was in Egypt, everyone had gold like this. Here, If you want it." I explained giving her my right bracelet cuff, and she had hearts in her eyes. "Miho love's it!"

I turned and saw Twister in his suit, scowling. I laughed. Then pointed. "Hey guys, that dope in the suit is my brother. HEY TWISTER!" his face; priceless. My eyes looked over crowds of people going in and out of the building until I saw my target. "See you guys later! I need to talk to someone!" I waved and ran through the crowd.

Michaela was walking toward the street, in hope's of going home and getting a good night's rest then heading to the school library for research on archeology. At least that's how she seemed, now. To me.  
"Michaela-chan!" I shouted maneuvering through people, and grabbing her arm. This made her almost fall. Michaela looked at me with a sort of death glare. "Tabia-chan! What are you doing here, and what are you wearing?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and pulled her toward the door.  
"Michaela-chan be honest. Is Joey you're, you know?" I asked. Michaela's eyes widened. "N-no! Well, not a-anymore anyways. But h-how d-did you know?" she stuttered. "He got this dreamy look on his face when I asked about you." I whispered in her ear. Michaela blushed but turned her head away. "He's thinking of another Michaela-chan." she said. I grabbed her arm. "Let's go see then!" I exclaimed and she yelped.

I pulled Michaela toward Joey. "Joey-kun! Look who I found!" I beamed. Joey's face grew tomato red again, and Tristan-kun snickered. "Well!" Tea exclaimed and went to go inside and spotted Michaela. "What are you doing here? If you ask me this looks like garbage." she said pointing at Michaela. Despite the height difference I glared and looked Tea in the eyes. "I though you said Michaela-chan who seemed nice! To be rude in Egypt is to be rude in the afterlife! Are you threating my friend?" I demanded. "Tabia-chan! Drop the attitude! I can defend myself. Besides like I said. I've grown up." Michaela ordered, breaking the fight. "I didn't think you'd pick a fight with just anyone." she thought out loud. "Anger issues." I muttered a lie. I'll tell her later. "And it's um, nice seeing you again, Jounouchi-kun." said Michaela and walked away. "Isn't she an angel?" asked Joey to himself. Tea nodded. "Sorry. Didn't think she looked like the girl from the arcade." I let those words sink in as we went inside. "Now that you put it that way, she did look beat up, and tired. We'll have to look in on it, sooner rather than later." I murmured, just eyeing all the jewels Miho was screaming at. "I WANT! I WANT!"

I looked around at the jewels. "Miho, at home, those belonged to the pharaoh of Egypt, not to any person who wants them." I said, shaking my head. "Oh! But I want!" Miho squealed. Tristan pointed a fist at me. "Don't talk that way to Miho-chan!" he ordered. I shrugged. "It is only a sincere fact, Tristan-kun. Besides, I wouldn't want to become a leader only for the jewels," I explained. "What's the reason, Tabia?" asked Tea. "I would want to keep my people safe. If there was war, I'd be a one human army. I don't like anyone dying for me." I answered. I didn't realize my older brother come over. "And Nuru's death is a sure fact of that. If he hadn't used himself as a shield it would be you dead instead of he." said Twister, and I jumped. "But he knew I would rather be gone instead of him." I added. Twister put a hand on my shoulder. "I'd rather you both be alive. But, fate has her own plans, aye?" he asked. "Aye? What language have you come from?" asked Tea. Twister flushed. "I am from the lands of the Irish." he answered. I rolled my eyes. "he means he's from Ireland. You all should know that Nuru and I are both from the lands of the Egyptians AKA Egypt." I said mocking Twister.

Annoyingly Twister rubbed my head, messing up my hair. "Twister! Stop that!" I complained. My brother laughed out loud. LOL. "Hey just in case you want to pay you're Egyptian respect's, which I know you do, the mummies are in the next room over. It's called THE ROOM OF THE DEAD." said Twister. My eyes watered. "Of course I do! You guys keep looking at the jewels. I'll be back later!" I ordered, running out toward the room of the dead.

Once I entered I saw Yugi's millennium puzzle. Why would that be here? Oh yeah, dude who thinks he can sell it put it here. I'll have to get it later. Before Shadi. I stopped in the middle of the hall. There was an Egyptian, *cough Shadi cough* standing there crying while looking at the mummy.  
I walked forward. "It is times like these when I wish for history to be left where it should be. Like this mummy should be resting in the Valley of Kings." I stated softly looking at it. "A child like you would know." said Shadi. "Of course I would know. I am, after all, an Egyptian myself." I answered. "You are not from here. You were at a time but you left, and now returned. Child, what is your name?" asked Shadi. I turned my head from the mummy. "My name is Tabia Johnson." I answered. "Tabia." he murmured. "Talented. Interesting. We will meet again, young queen." said Shadi, moving to a different mummy. My eyes dried after a few tears shed and I looked around. "Young queen? Leave than return? It seems I too have a mystery I need to solve about myself." I thought out loud.

After looking around, once more, I left the room, and ran into the other's. "What's wrong, Tabia-chan? You look like you've found out something bad happened." asked Tea. "I must speak with my parents. Right away. They must return. Tonight."

* * *

** Hope that wasn't too short. Anyway, I got to see G.I. JOE REBELLION today! It was awesome! You must see! So far in watching the SEASON 0, I am on Episode 14.**

**Signing out as **WILDTRON01


	6. Chapter 6

**Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!**

**Okay, I'm alright now! I had a lot to think about lately. In the fangirlish ways. I don't usually act like this. Only once before! And that's when I was acting all fangirlish toward Armada Starscream when I first watched Armada. I'm getting Embarrassed. Anyways! Let me shut up with talking like this!**

**Revealed episode 6; Desperate situation, the passionate battle of friendship. **

**Pinoychick101: ME SO HAPPY! You understand now. For now. :) I completely understand us fangirls have our moments... I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been thinking on it. **

**And yes I reviewed myself 'cause I was pissed off, I wrote 1000+ words and it was amazing in my opinion, but my internet acted like a total bitch and said "Internet explorer is not responding" that ticks me off! **

**Like I said before, and I'll say it again, I don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh, for I only own Tabia, and other OC's (Original Characters) and so if you want to borrow one of my characters in the unlikely case that would happen you could PM me and ask. **

**Enjoy this chapter, and You know the drill, Review/Fav/Follow. Only if you want to!**

**Chapter 6: Skin (Sixx Am)**

My parents stepped in the door of our new house. Twister was asleep, and I told him I was studying for any pop quizzes the sensei's could spring on us. Then my parents show up.

My mother turned the lamp light on and I saw their faces. Maria, my mother, was tired and looked wore out. My father, Ata looked like he made an amazing discovery. They hadn't noticed me, wearing light blue Pj's yet.

"I'm never doubting you again." mother said, quietly. My father looked thrilled. I crossed my arms. "Had fun, mother, father?" I asked. Both Maria and Ata jumped. "Tabia! What are you doing up so late?" mother asked me. "I should ask the same of you." I countered. "Don't you have school, tomorrow?" asked father. "Nope." I said. "Tabia. What do you want? We're tired. We can talk in the morning." said father. I stood up.

"I can't wait until the morning! Don't you get it?! Something terribly strange happened to me at the museum, and my friends are worried! Look, Shadi, he said I was here, than left and am back again! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I demanded. My father tensed. "Shadi was always doing things he couldn't control. No wonder he had to bring this up." said Ata. "Yeah. But he did speak the truth." said Maria. I looked back and forth between them.

"Tell me, what's going on?!" I said, my eyes searching for an answer. "Not now. We'll tell you later. You need some sleep Tabia." said father. "But-" I started. "Bed. Now." mother ordered. I scowled. "Fine, but this conversation will continue." I said. "No, it won't. Go." mother said sternly.

"I wish I knew what's going on!" I complained. "C'mon, Akia! Get over it! Why don't you worry about other things?" asked Mana. I scowled. "I can't, Mana. Honestly." I replied. "Aw C'mon, Akia! Why don't you worry about you and Atem! I know you like him. It's quite obvious. Whenever you see him, you're face puts blood to shame." said Mana, coolly. "very funny, Mana." I stated. "You don't dent you like him!" Mana stated the obvious. 'Yeah, but I'm sure he has other things on his mind right now.' "Whatever, Mana! Besides, you don't have the right to talk! You and Mahad?" I retorted. "T-that's different! Mahad isn't the pharaoh!" Mana exclaimed.

We were walking down the hall to the gardens. Due to my injuries in a fight with thieves I had to stay at the castle until they were fully healed and I had to be watched by someone everywhere I went.

"I still don't understand you, Akila. You could be downright pissed at thieves, but you get all shy around the pharaoh. You'd think that little crush would not keep you from speaking to Atem." said Mana. "Honestly, I don't wanna hear it." I stated. Mana smirked. "What's wrong, Akila?" she asked, teasingly. "I can call for someone to remove you from my sight." I threatened, playfully. "How so?" asked Mana, grinning. "Be like 'Someone help, Mana is stressing me to no end!'" I joked. "I like the way you think. Sometimes." Mana stated, slyly. "Shut up, Mana!" I ordered.

We both walked around the garden. "I am thou escort around thee castle!" Mana yelled, randomly. "That was overly random." I said looking at the palace. "Amazin, in't it?" asked Mana. I gave her a questionable look. "Awkward." we said at the same time.

"Mana! Take Akila back inside! There are thieves in the village!" Priest Seto ordered running past the garden with a few others. "Thieves?" I asked. 'They could be looking for me, since I did start a fight with them. But I couldn't let them kill a little boy...' "Yes. Come on, Akila!" Mana shouted.

I looked at my white linen bandages on my arms. 'I have to go out there. Just to make sure.' Mana went to grab my arm, but I slipped from her grasp and ran toward the village. "Akila! Get back here!" Mana shouted. I turned back. 'Sorry, but I can't.'

Once in the village I saw thieves through arrows everywhere. I hope nobody gets hit.

I saw Bakura in the corner of my eye. He was aiming for Atem. 'No.'

I ran forward and blocked the arrow with my right side. Blood poured down, and I collapsed.

I sat up in bed. "Ohmygod!" I yelled. Was that me? That brave girl who probably died? I could never be that brave. Never in a million years!

"Tabia, are you alright?" asked my father, Ata. I blinked. "Say what? Oh I um, guess so. Why?" I answered. "I heard you shout, are you sure? Also you're friends are downstairs talking with Maria and Twister. About Shadi. I know there's probably no avoiding him. Just don't let him get to you." said father. I slid out of my bed, my right side hurting like heck. "Yeah, I'll try. Don't worry. Can I get dressed now?" I asked. My father smiled. "'Atta girl. See you in a few minutes. And Tabia, good morning." I blinked in confusion. We haven't been here for a year yet, why was father acting so abnormal?

I entered the kitchen with a light blue tank top, jeans, white running shoes, and a purple leather jacket that Denise had once given me. I had gold earrings in and Tea looked up, hearing my footsteps.

"You look nice today. What's up?" she asked. "Nothing of the sort is up. Why do you ask?" I asked. She looked at me disbelievingly, but let it go. "NICE JACKET! MIHO LIKE! MIHO LIKE!" Miho shouted. I grinned. "Thanks, this was a gift from my friend, Denise. She Michaela and Sierra were like sisters." I stated. "Those colors look good on you." said Joey. Tristan and Tea raised an eyebrow and in sync asked, "You like?"

Joey glared. "No, I do not!" he shouted, than added, "No offense, Tabia." I waved him off. "It's alright. I can tell Michaela she has no competition." I answered. Tristan and Twister snickered. "Don't even think about it, Tristan! I dare you to say you don't not love Miho!" Joey yelled. "Don't forget, Twister, about Friday." I added.

_"Friday?" _

Twister blushed, his face going as red as Joey's just the day before. "My girlfriend's name is Friday. She's like heaven." said Twister. "It's like her existence is the only think keeping him alive." I stated. "No, it's not that, Tabia." Twister said, rubbing the back of his head. "The reason for me to live is to protect my baby sister! It's what he would've wanted." The five visiting looked confused and my mother broke down in tears. My father looked saddened. I looked toward the floor.

"What's going on? Miho is worried." said Miho. Twister put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry to bring that bit up. I didn't mean it." he apologized. "It could've been me, in his place. It would've been better if it was." I said. "Nonsense! Nuru knew that shielding you would cost something. He took his own life for you to keep yours."

"Tabia, you never told us. How did Nuru die?" asked Tea. I sat on the couch. "It's not something I'm very talkative about." I answered and flashed back to that day.

*Flashback*

"Tabia...Will you never give that show up? I mean, seriously! It's been 15 years!" exclaimed Nuru, getting in the car. "Why do you care, bro? Yu-Gi-Oh too awesome for you, or are you jealous I actually can find something to hang onto?" I countered. "No wonder you have no boyfriends. You hang your hopes on Yu-Gi-Oh. I hope you know the pharaoh and every character is fake in there!" Nuru stated. "Nuru Alexander Johnson! Tabia Hannah! No arguing!" mother shouted turning right at an intersection. We were on our way to the local Wal-Mart.

"Yes mother." we said in unison.

We stopped at another intersection. "I know the whole sibling rivalry thing is about arguing and trying to get the last word, but can you at least act like you love each other brotherly and sisterly?" mother lectured.

Nuru and I grinned, "But, mother. That is how we express our sibling love. Right, Tabia?" asked Nuru. "True dat." I agreed. Mother shook her head. "You two...will be the death of me." she sighed. "Are we you're little evil angels?" asked Nuru. "Double trouble." mother murmured and I laughed. "Love you too, mommy!" Nuru chuckled and the light turned green. Green for go. Mother drove, ready to go forward, and a white Ford F-150 didn't stop, from going. You'd think so, and mother realized this too late.

The white ford collided with our gold P.T Cruiser. Chrysler.

Quickly, as if seeing what was going to happen, Nuru pulled my seat belt off, and through me onto the floor of the Cruiser. I saw that I was shielded by my brother and he gave a smile. "Be careful, and don't let them get to you."

Blackness...

I awoke in a hospital. There were pictures on the bed-side table. Pictures of a red-streaked ford F-150, and P.T Cruiser, that was crushed. I looked around. Please tell me this is all a dream.

"Tabia. Are you alright?" a voice asked. I looked around. "Tabia, sister, are you alright?" the voice asked. More clearly. That sounded like Nuru. "Nuru? What happened? Why am I here? Why am I alone?" I asked, franticly.

A spirit, transparent appeared out of nowhere, and I stared at it. "Nuru, why are you..?" I asked, trailing off. Nuru smiled. "There was a crash. You're injured, don't be scared, you're never alone. And, Tabia, I am dead."

Those words struck me like a whirlwind. "Dead?" I asked aloud, my eyes watering. Nuru's ghost nodded. "Yes. Mother is alive, just asleep. Twister and father are at her bedside. Their too scared to come in here. They think you'll blame them. And they can't bare it when they look at you. They'll be depressed, but they'll come later. For now I will comfort you. And Tabia, I won't ever leave your side again. Only when you wish." said Nuru's ghost. "Why did you have to do that?" I asked, my voice cracking. "Because, I am you're brother, and I will always try my hardest to allow you to live life to it's fullest." said Nuru. I nodded. "Love you." I said. "Love you too. Bye for now." he said then vanished.

*Flashback: End*

Tea sighed. The last I told them was the crash. I needed to keep the other part a secret. "So, you really miss Nuru, don't you?" she asked. "he was my twin, when we were younger, we were inseparable. Now that he's dead, we aren't seen with each other. Can you imagine your exact look alike, only the different gender, taken by a stupid idiot not paying attention to the road? That is the worst thing that could ever happen." I explained. "I know how you feel, Tabia. My parents died, that's the reason I live with grandpa." said Yugi. I stood up from the couch.

"I don't want my problems to be weighing on your shoulders. Let's have some fun today!" I exclaimed. "Yeah, not even a death will put this one down." said Tristan. Twister chuckled. "She's the go with the flow or argue like a bitch type. You'll get used to it. I'm glad she's my sister. Can you imagine me getting a random girl like her mad? Chaos, I tell you." said Twister. "Are you coming with us, Twister? It'll be fun." suggested Tea. twister shook his head. "Better not. I have things to do. Especially now that mother and step father are home." Twister declined. Tea's face fell. "But I'll come whenever you want, next time!" he added, and Tea beamed. "Alright! Let's go!"

Walking in the museum to Yoshimori's office, I found it quite eerie. I didn't like it. Not one bit.

We made our way to his office and I pushed the door open.

Yoshimori was sitting at his desk, drooling, dead to the world. Tea screamed at the sight of him. "My Ra...I knew something like this was bound to happen!" I exclaimed. "You did?" asked Tristan. "There is only one I suspect. Shadi." I said is disgust. "You know him?!" asked Yugi. "No. But my father does and I have since yesterday. How he did this, I do not know." I answered, hastily. I can't tell them what Shadi told me. Not yet, at least.

Later that night was weirder. I knew Shadi was after us, and the college professor. Grandpa, however said that it would be best if we went home, much to the other's dislike. I wanted answers about me leaving and now returning. Shadi confused me, and I wanted to understand his words.

At school in the morning was no better. Tea would refuse to speak. Believe me, I tried my hardest to get her to talk. She looked at me like she was dead and her eyes had not been closed for eternal rest.

Worst of all she was attacking Yugi. Joey and Tristan were confused. I knew what was happening, and I didn't like it.

Soon, after the school day was done, I went to the roof, knowing Shadi might be there to confront.

"I hope you know this is really dangerous." said a boy beside me. I saw Nuru's transparent spirit. Since we were alone, it was safe. "I know. But who cares. All I want is the truth and so do you, so don't even try and stop me, Nuru." I ordered. The spirit laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it, Tabia. Question, why are you so determined?" Nuru asked. "I...am the way I am. Don't ask, I don't have a reasonable answer." I answered, unconfident as I stepped onto the roof.

Shadi was just standing there. I saw Tea standing a ways away from him. "Shadi!" I shouted, pissed off. Nuru's expression turned serious. "What have you done, Damn you?!" Shadi looked a little offended, but who am I to care? "Why don't you figure it out yourself? And it is not wise to swear in front of me." said Shadi.

Swiftly I passed him and shook Tea's shoulder's. "Tea! Speak to me! Say something!" I ordered. Damn it! She won't move! "Ah, it seems you can't wake your friend." said Shadi. I whirled around. "You bastard! What are you planning?!" I demanded. "What does it look like? Use your head, Tabia! I am paying back Yoshimori for his deeds!" Shadi answered. "Use my head?" I asked, my voice growing cold. "Damn you! This has nothing to do with Yoshimori! He has endured a shadow game, fine, but Tea, it is not I who needs to use my head, it is you! If I have to.." I growled.

"Tabia!" Yugi yelled running onto the roof. "Not now Yugi! Get inside the building! I'm dealing with Shadi!" I ordered. "This concerns Yugi." said Shadi. I gritted my teeth. "You think I don't know that? Besides it's the _other Yugi _you really want to annoy." I added. "You sure are smart for you're age." said Shadi. "What's going on?" asked Yugi.

Shadi went past me and I took his sleeve of his robe looking thing, and pulled him back. "Yugi, he's trying to hurt you, so the spirit of the millennium puzzle will play a shadow game with him! A shadow game is life and death!" I yelled. "Since you already know the results, Tabia. Let go, or I'll make you." Shadi stated, coolly. "I won't let you hurt him." I said. "Which one.?" asked Shadi. "Yugi and Yami, who else?" I asked, coldly.

"You leave me no choice. You do remember if I order Tea to die, she will commit suicide." said Shadi. I scowled. "But you won't because you need her to lure him in." I retorted. Shadi did an insane maneuver, and I was at his mercy. "What the hell, you faggot?" I asked. "Try and stop me now, Tabia." said Shadi. "Have it your way, ass face." I grumbled and slipped out of his grip. "What!?" he asked in shock. "You underestimated my height. I am a shrimp compared to you, ya know." I pointed out. I heard a flash and turned around. Yami was standing where Yugi had been. He looked pissed. "Damn it! Everything I try to avoid happens!" I growled. "Get used to it, Hanna." Nuru ordered, crossing his arms. "I don't have to take orders from you because you can float around anytime you want!" I exclaimed. "It's a gift." Nuru teased. I rolled my eyes. "Since you know this shadow game so well, you will help. If you both lose, you both die. And Nuru goes to Osiris." Shadi stated. "No!" I gasped looking at my spiritual brother. Nuru looked to Yami. "We know what to do. The lives of you and you're friends are in good hands." said Nuru, referring to himself and me. Yami nodded. "I trust you both." he said.

"Good, now, let's get this Yami no game started, and make it quick Shadi, because I want answers, and if you know me, Nuru, you know I'll strangle you until you tell me." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Answers?" asked Yami.

"Have it your way, queen. Game start." said Shadi. "I wish he didn't call me that. It's annoying, and offensive. Not to mention disrespectful." I hissed under my breath.

"Here it comes!" yelled Nuru, as the monster emerged from the ground. "Tabia, Nuru, you can only give Yugi clues. Telling him the direct answer is against the rules, and if you do-" Shadi explained, until we cut him off. "We're disqualified! Yeah we know, just say the rules before we must explain them!" Shadi looked offended. In turn Nuru and I scowled.

"Fine, then. The rules to this game are "simple"" I started before Shadi cut me off. "I don't need you giving away too much." he hissed. "Aw, are you scared I'm going to purposefully kick you're ass off this building, Shadi?" I asked. He glared at me and explained the rules. Nuru whispered to me, "What's that beasts name again?" I paled and my green eyes widened. "Shi-" I started and the other two looked at me suspiciously. I gave a quick grin and whispered back, "I forgot."

Nuru face-palmed. "You forgot? As much as you watched this, you forgot?" he asked. "I wasn't expected to just pop in here and know, okay! Jeez, this is so annoying! I'm at mercy because I forgot what t was called!" I hissed. "Let's just call it the ugly beast or something?" said Nuru. "Good idea, bro." I nodded.

"Ahem," said Shadi, trying to get our attention. "Yes, we're ready, hurry up so we can get it over with and save Tea, and I can strangle you to near death." I replied, coldly. Nuru laughed, and fell over. "He didn't even say anything!" he snickered. I looked down at my twin. "This is supposed to be terrifying and serious. Last time I heard." I stated. "I can't help it!" I rolled my eyes. Then I faced the other's. "Nuru will eventually disappear because of his energy level decreasing. So, shall we start, now?" I explained. Yami nodded, and the beast arose with the tablet looking thing as Nuru stood up.

I turned to Shadi. "This is infuriating! I-we, know the answer! You did this purposefully, bastard!" I snapped. "Of course he did, he doesn't want Yami to win. Imagine the tablet as a mirror. Showing a face. Humans and that monster have two of everything on their face, except one thing. Can you think on it, Yami?" Nuru explained. "Thought you didn't know anything?" I asked Nuru. "I have my ways. Now let him think." Nuru replied. I nodded.

I need answers! I thought, rapidly. My mind, acknowledged Nuru telling Yami clues about the answers to the shadow game, but didn't process them. I need to know why Shadi said I was here in the past, then not, and now back again. Dammit I need the knowledge! My ears kinda shut down, and the only thing I could hear was my beating heart. My eyes were going across the ground of the roof. The roof. I hadn't realized. We could be thrown off, Nuru and I. That would be terrible. Nuru would be as Shadi said earlier sent to Osiris, and I would die on impact. I shivered. Nuru looked to me and said something. I couldn't understand. He then started to shake my shoulders. Realization hit me. Nuru was calling my name, he was trying to talk to me. This couldn't work because I didn't hear a word a word he said.

Then the final stage of the shadow game appeared. The roof floor fell except the part Nuru, Yami and I were standing on. I didn't see Tea or Shadi. They were most likely by the edge of the roof.

Then out came Joey. I wanted to shout to the world and above, that Joey was in zombie stature. But with my hearing cut off, I didn't know if I'd be loud, or quiet. Nuru looked to me, again, and nodded. He yelled something toward Yami, and the pharaoh nodded.

Joey threw the millennium puzzle on the ground and faced the edge of the circular cliff he and Yami were standing on. Ringing hit my ears, and it wasn't natural. It was someone screaming bloody murder. Really loud, and unwanted. I did the natural thing and covered my ears, while narrowing my eyes, giving the mental order. _Stop. Somebody please make it stop! _

Nuru looked at me worriedly as I knelt down, trying desperately to get the ringing to stop. I closed my eyes. Ever repeating the mental order.

When the ringing stopped is when I could hear again. When I could hear again is when the shadow game stopped. i opened my eyes and looked up. Nuru, Yugi, Tea and Joey stood there.

"Are you okay? You look in pain?" asked Tea. I blinked in confusion and stood up. Shadi was no where to be found. "That bastard! When I try to get some answers he runs off like a coward!" I growled. "Who?" asked Joey. "Sha- a guy from Egypt." I said, making sure I didn't give anything away. Tea nodded, and Yugi looked to my side where Nuru was. Using quick thinking, Nuru disappeared.

"Did you see that?" asked Yugi. I looked to my fellow 16 year old. "See what?" I asked. Guilt laced my eyes, but covered that up right away. I don't really want Yugi to know my brother who's supposed to be dead, and is made for discussion is always by me. I'm sure I'd get people all over the school wanting my brother to posses my body, and Nuru would never in a million years do that. He knows it's violation, and I'm his sister for crying out loud!

Tea looked up at the sky. "Maybe we should get home. Our families will be worried." she suggested. I looked away from Yugi and to Tea. "What happened to Tristan and Miho anyway?" I asked. Joey started to crack up. "You guys should have seen it! Tristan was acting all zombie like and he was moaning about being a beautification member!" he yelled. I laughed. "That is hilarious! Wait til Twister hears!" I added. "Maybe we could all do something fun together. Even Michaela." suggested Tea. "Yeah. But for now we should go home and get some sleep."

As I went to bed that night, I realized all the questions I truly had. Like why did I dream of that girl before? And Why did Shadi run off? And why is life so darn hard to figure out? Especially mine.

I hope that as life progresses, I can at least answer two questions.

Who am I? and Who am I meant to be?

* * *

**That raps chapter 6 Evil Angel "Skin" up. Any questions you have for me will be accepted in a review. Hopefully I can chapter 9 of my Armada story up soon. I am slowly moving forward. And also, this took me three days to type because of the internet. **

Signing out as WILDTRON01


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back. - So stupid line. Um so yeah, whatever. I am feeling a bit awkward today so yeah let me reply to some reviews. **

**Pionychick101: Sort of, and it's alright if you are slow on things like that, it usually takes me a while to comprehend things because my mind works slow at times. **

**The ear shutting down thing that happened last chapter, it happened to me one time when I was in Health, it was terrible. I couldn't hear or see jack shit. **

**Last night, I started watching the Injustice Gods Among Us Game walkthrough. Quite amazing and it looks fun. My older brother got Batman: Arkham city, and he's about 14% done. -Last time I checked. **

**Onto the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Numb (Linkin Park)

I rubbed my eyes, again. "So, did you get one?" Tea's voice reached my ears as I yawned in boredom. "One what?" I asked, my voice filled with curiosity. "A digital pet, silly!" Tea answered, holding a little computer keychain. I looked at the "digital pet" there was no denying it looked a bit _different. _But I had not one to call mine. "Nope," I answered looking at the other's digital pet's.

"Looks fun, doesn't it?" asked Joey, trying to make me feel jealous because I didn't have one. "Now that you mention it, it does look fun, but not exactly something I would use my time on." I stated, innocently. "Why not?" asked Miho. I shrugged. "Busy." I answered. "Busy? We'd stop bothering you if we take up too much of your time!" exclaimed Tea. "It's not you, I just am busy all the time. So if you didn't hang out with me any more, I'd just plainly be busy with something else. I guess I'm like that." I explained. "But the digital pet's are all across Japan!" Tea yelled. I shrugged once again. "I am the way I am. No explanations needed." I stated and my eyes fell to the top of my desk. Whatever am I to do about this situation? The next shadow game is coming up quickly. I need to stay out of it! Stay as far away as I possibly can! Like father said, "don't let him get to you" he'd say the same thing if he knew I played a shadow game when we first got here. He'd be so disappointed in me.

"Tabia? Hello? Are you listening?" I looked up and saw Miho waving a hand in my face. "What is it?" I asked. "You looked spaced out. Are you okay? Did something happen yesterday?" asked Tea. Yesterday. The fact that I feel guilty and want to ignore everyone right now, is tough. "Yesterday? No, no. I, um, I'm fine. Just have a lot to think on." I answered. Then Tristan burst in the room.

Glad that I wasn't center of attention any more I grinned. "You're late." I observed and Tristan scowled. "How terrible!" he shouted. "So, did you get a digital pet?" asked Yugi. "A beautification member like myself doesn't need to clean up digital pet droppings when he..-" Tristan started before Joey cut him off. "You only say that because you couldn't get one." he stated coolly. "And almost everyone of us has one." said Tea, nodding in agreement with Joey. "Miho?" asked Tristan in a hopeful whisper. "Nope, Tabia didn't get one. She claims she'd be too busy for one with or without hanging with us." said Joey as he played with his digital pet. Tristan rushed to my desk. "Finally! Someone with common sense!" I rolled my eyes. "Don't get you're hopes up. Miho has one." I said, simply. Tristan ran to Miho's desk.

"M-Miho?" Tristan asked, than started to go into Beautification speech mode.

"Tabia, why don't you get one after school?" asked Yugi. I rubbed my head. "I dunno. I might be busy. Yeah, that's it I'm busy!" I exclaimed. He looked doubtful. "But you were busy yesterday!" Guiltiness creeped in again. "I'm sorry, Yugi. I just _can't. _You understand right?" I'm doing this so I don't get anyone suspicious, or hurt. "Speaking about after school, we should walk around the block!" Tea suggested. "Not without me, I hope." said a voice. I wasn't worried for Nuru. For Twister was standing in the doorway.

I mentally groaned. He's going to ruin everything! "Twister! Hi." said Tea shyly. My jaw dropped. Was Tea shy or flirting with my older brother? Before anyone could notice I closed my mouth. This is going to be a long day..

As soon as school ended I ran to the roof. Once I was there, I sat on the edge of the roof, my legs swinging over the edge. "This is just so wrong." I murmured. "I hear ya." said Nuru taking a seat next to me. I held my millennium puzzle. "Do you know who wrote the top part of that letter?" I asked. Nuru shook his head, the wind breeze sweeping his hair out of his face. "Sorry, but you're as clueless as I am, sis." he replied. I sighed. "Nuru, I...is there a spirit in this puzzle?" I asked. Nuru smirked. "Can't you figure that out?" he asked. I looked at him, then back to my puzzle. "A part of me wants to know. But, then another part of me is fine without knowing." I stated. "Well, you eventually want to know. I mean who's the person who's obsessed with this TV show?" he asked. I rolled my eyes. "Me," I stood up and looked down at him. "What's your point?" I asked. Nuru grinned. "You'll figure it out. Gotta go. Someone is coming to see you." Nuru vanished. I sighed and flopped down at the spot I was earlier.

"I thought you said you were busy, Tabia-chan?" asked the innocent voice of Yugi. I looked behind me. "I am." I lied. "Then what are you doing here?" he asked. I sighed. "Okay, I lied. I just can't do this today." Yugi came closer. "I might hurt someone this time, unintentionally." I added, more to myself and Nuru. "Why would you hurt someone, Tabia?" asked Yugi, taking a seat by me. "Do you remember what happened yesterday, on the roof. Or the first day I came?" I asked. "Bits and pieces. Why?" he answered. I looked at the view from the roof. So many people are peaceful. Just wait when Bakura comes and tries to kill us. Maybe Michaela can stop him, when the time comes.

"Those boys, their terrified of me because of the fight." I started. "Yeah! Joey told me you won a fight and you scare them!" Yugi recalled. "That's not the reason. Their scared because they are halfway in the shadow realm. Let me tell you everything. You deserve to know, but you must not tell anyone. Ever."

* * *

I finished my confession and Nuru appeared. "I always thought you wanted my existence as you're ghost buddy a secret?" he teased. I turned my head. "Shut up, Nuru. This isn't time for practical jokes." Nuru laughed. "Yugi, don't be scared, my sis is very interested in that puzzle of yours especially what could be inside of it." said Nuru grinning. I glared at Nuru and clasped my hand around his mouth. "I guess that being dead has finally caught up to him." I said to Yugi, blushing all the while. Then to Nuru, I said. "Disappear, now. We'll talk about this later." Before Nuru disappeared though he winked and whispered. "I knew you always had a thing for ancient Egyptian pharaohs."

"I'm going to kill him. So many times he'll find himself alive again, then I'll kill him again!" I growled and clenched my fists. "Are you okay, Tabia?" I looked out at the sunset. "We'll talk later. Don't tell anyone we had this conversation. Don't even tell your grandpa." I stated.

"I've had with you, Re!" I shouted at him, running down the village covered in sand. "You can't be finished with you wee brother can thee?" he teased. Funny as I'm the one chasing him. Re grinned. "Ohhh Akila!" my eyes narrowed. "You covered me in sand from the fire! You'll pay for that!" I shouted. "It was an accident, have mercy, Akila!" he pleaded. I sped up, and so did Re, my twin brother.

Then Re made a mistake he ran into someone, and since I didn't stop in time, I toppled over him felt my body curling up in someone's strong arms. I opened my eyes and met the pharaoh's gaze. "Funny seeing you here, under these circumstances." I said, more to myself. "I'd agree, especially after what happened. Are you alright Akia?" Re stood up and shook his head. "What an experience." then he looked at us. "Aww. Perfect Kodiak moment." he grinned. I turned to look at my twin. "You speak anything about this I will personally kill you, have you revived, then kill you again!"

I shook my head. Easy does it Tabia. Just act normal, and stupid tomorrow.

"Wow! Look! It's the gold digital pet!" yelled Joey, the next day. We stopped to window shop. Tea turned to me. "You should get it Tabia! You're Egyptian, it'll totally go with you're culture and hometown!" she exclaimed. I turned my head. "I dunno Tea." I replied. "But look at the price, it's Yeesh!" added Joey. I went to the front of the crowd. "Please, that is in my budget," I said, looking at my friends behind me. "Damn, Tabia! You're rich, but not a brat!" exclaimed Joey. "I don't mean to brag." I said. A kid shorter and fatter than me pushed everyone away and smashed the glass, and part of the remains glided across my arms. I gasped and crouched down.

"Tabia? What's wrong?!" Miho yelled, frantic. "Infirmary...I need the infirmary, now!" I answered, over her frantic shouts while my teeth were grinding together.

"That should do it. I suggest not moving you're arms for while. Have someone escort you to classes." said the nurse. I nodded and walked out of the room. Outside the infirmary were Tea, Yugi, Joey, Twister and Miho. "Are you alright, Tabia-chan?" asked Twister. 'I told you to go on without me. I meant all of you." I said, looking at them all. They all suddenly found interest in their shoes. I smiled, "I'm glad you stayed and waited for me. I couldn't ask for better friends." Twister smirked. "Course, and I kinda owe you something." he said, clasping my shoulder. "What's that, dear brother?" I asked. Twister led me to an empty room and pulled out a duel monster's card. "If it's another Blue eyes...holy Isis of the future!" I exclaimed my eyes widening. I took the card; The winged dragon of Ra. I looked up at Twister. "Why would you give you're best card? No, keep it. I have Slifer the sky dragon and Obelisk the tormentor. If I had three god cards that would disaster! Keep it. Keep it safe." I ordered. "What am I going to owe you, then?" asked Twister. "Ask Tea on a date, to a nice place. She likes you, a lot. I can notice it, unlike you, Twister the hard head." I replied. "But Friday!" interrupted Twister. "Is cheating on you by now. Call her up, and tell her you can't love her cheating ass again. or I can call and say you died. Not like you'll see her again. You like Tea I know it." I stated. "You would do that for me?" he asked. "Absolutely." I answered. Twister grinned. "Only if you accept my deal. You ask out Yugi, and I Tea. Deal?" he proposed. My eyes narrowed. "You are a bastard. Let's go to class." I stated and left the room without him.

There is something seriously wrong with him. Anyhow, I have other things to worry about. Like the fact I can't duel when my arms are wrapped up like a mummy. I will find out who did this to me, and they'll be sorry. No-one keeps me from my favorite game, and no-one is going to try and kill me without a serious punishment. I have to see this guy get hurt.

But the good thing is I can't play a shadow game like this. I'll have to give my attacker a point for that. If he was trying to attack me, I'll never know, will I?

"Tabia! What did Twister want to talk to you about?!" panted Yugi as he ran to my right. "Oh nothing much. We just had a deal that I didn't seal off, so I'm never going to hear the end of. But you know how Tea likes Twister. He does too, but he'll only ask her out if I ask _someone _out." I replied. "Who's that someone?" Yugi wondered. I looked at him. "I'm not going to say, alright?" I stated. "You can tell me, no one else will know!" Yugi pleaded. Liar. Yami will know. But you won't be aware of that will you. I looked forward and crossed my arms. "I had a weird memory that wasn't mine, yesterday. Strike your interest? You looked like you were Egyptian." I said, changing the subject. But he wasn't listening. "I wonder who it could be.." he muttered. I scowled. "boys! Most of them are so dense!" I grumbled, under my breath and ran to the classroom. "Hey! Tabia-chan, wait!"

"What is with that Tristan Taylor? it's been weeks since he's been at school!" Tea yelled three weeks later. "He's daydreaming." I said to Joey. "Whatever about?" asked Joey. I was sitting on my desk. "What is the best thing I can give Miho-chan!? It has to be perfect since this is the girl I've waited for, my entire life, but she doesn't even notice me, and when she does, it's heaven on Earth!" I imitated, poorly. Joey snickered. Then Kujirada entered the room. I stiffened.

"Behold! The ultimate digital pet!" My millennium pendant started to glow, and it felt like someone was trying to suffocate me. It felt hard to breath. I coughed. "It...hurts. Feels...like death!" I gasped and fell forward. "Tabia! Are you alright?" asked Yugi. I saw a blur of his amethyst eyes and blacked out.

{3rd POV}

"Tabia! Are you alright?" asked Yugi, as she fell on the floor on her face. She looked at his amethyst eyes and closed her eyes. "Tabia-chan!" shrieked Miho. A couple minutes later she got up like nothing happened. tea noticed she was different. Her eye color changed from green to an icy crystalline blue. She grew a couple inches too. "Tabia-chan why do I have a feeling there is another personality inside you, like Yugi?" mumbled Tea.

Akila glared at everyone she saw. Then Twister entered. "Holy mother! Tabia! You look taller!" he exclaimed. Akila finally rested her gaze on Kujirada. In ancient Egyptian she said, "I expect you are the one who has inflicted harm on my hikari, my body's host." icy.

Kujirada was now, terrified of her cold glare, and so he turned to the other's.

{Tabia POV- Dream}

My eyes opened and I was standing in a sandy area. As far as I knew, I was alone. "This is scary, isn't it?" asked Nuru, who had a solid form beside me. I was about to speak when someone did instead. "Yeah. Where the hell are we?" my eyes widened. That was my voice, but not me. I looked over.

I was standing between Nuru and another girl who looked like me, only taller, and her eyes were blue. "Akila, where do you think we are?" my- me- me but not me said. My dream self, I shall say. "Egypt if I've ever seen it, but there should be a village and palace here, according to our dreams." Was I here? Or is this a a crazy dream? Panic was well put in my green eyes. "Let's hope we can find something soon. Especially some AC. I'm a bout ta die in this heat!" my dream self exclaimed. "Boy am I glad I am dead. I don't feel any heat." said Nuru. "That's because you can block out the cool air, you dope!" yelled my dream self, aggravated. Nuru snickered. Akila looked ahead. "We can swap if you wi- what's happening!?" My dream self, Nuru and I looked at her. "I'm becoming solid! This is weird." Akila said, turning her hands around, looking at her body that was becoming a solid figure. "I don't understand. Oh my Ra, look ahead!" my dream self exclaimed, pointing at a palace in a village. "This place looks oddly familiar. But why?" asked Akila who was completely solid now.

"Let's check it out!" Nuru yelled and ran forward. "I don't think..." my dream self said, and Akila and Nuru were gone. "Oh for the love of Ra, wait for me!" she screamed. I stood there for a second. "What. The. Fuck?"

{End DREAM}

"Tabia, you alright? You kinda looked pissed." said Joey. I gave him a confused look. "Don't I always look pissed?" was the first thing that came to my mind. Tea rolled her eyes. "Kujirada destroyed our digital pets and you looked ready to tear him apart."

I shrugged. "Whatever." I replied. "Anyway. Tristan, Miho and Yugi followed him, and you just sat there. We decided to stay and so if you were okay. You should get home and get some sleep right away." said Tea. I nodded. "Good idea, Tea. Tell the other's I might not be here tomorrow. Depends." Tea and Joey nodded.

* * *

There was a knock on my door the next day. It was a no school day and so I dressed in a white T-shirt, jeans, and white socks with my millennium pendant and fell asleep on the couch. It was around noon. I got up, stretched and opened the door. It was Yugi.

"Hi. Wanna come inside?" I offered, moving out of the way. Yugi entered the house and looked around. "It's nice in here." he said. "Thanks. It's not much, but it's definitely home. So how are you?" I replied. "Good. You?" I was shocked for the short answer. "I'm still kinda tired to tell the truth, but I'm managing. What brings you here?" I answered. "You missed school. I wanted to see how you were." he stated. I smiled. "You're too nice. But I doubt you really wanted to come see me." I replied. "Why would you assume that?" he asked. "You'll figure it out, and you'll probably wish you didn't. Anyway, did you just want to see how I was?" Yugi thought for a minute. "Sorry for bothering you." he said.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bothering me? Please. more like I'm bothering you. Come on, I need to tell you something important, and quite unbelievable. We both do. Nuru I know you're there. So you can stop snickering you cheap twin. I won't do it, but I can threaten to send you to Osiris." I said to him. Yugi looked at me like I was crazy. "Tabia, are you okay?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. "Moment of truth. Nuru show up, damn it!"

Nuru did so, after five minutes. "That's your twin?" Yugi asked, his eyes widening. "Nuru's the name, annoying my sis is my game." said Nuru. "You do more than annoy me, Nuru. Yugi, my family is not from here." I announced. "Yeah. Egypt, Ireland and America, right?" Yugi nodded. "No, I mean we are from a different dimension. In one where you are in a TV show for kids called Yu-Gi-Oh." I answered.

"Tell me everything." Yami said. "Dude, did Yugi just faint? This'll never get old!" Nuru laughed. "We start from the beginning. Nuru you're in this too, so don't act like a silent spirit."

* * *

** Was that a Cliffhanger or what? I keep wanting to say Cliffjumper. What an asshole, I am. I've been talking British today.**

**WILDTRON01 signing out **


	8. Chapter 8

** Alright then. I know I haven't been updating in a while, but I was brainstorming, and I had a really long sleep Sunday. On May 4th of 2013 you have to be HAPPY! I might not update This Saturday or Sunday because it is a special weekend. Expect me sometime next week! :) Anthem Of the Angels = Breaking Benjamin, Chapter 1/prologue. Chapter 2, Diary Of Jane= Breaking Benjamin. Chapter 3, For the love of the game= Pillar. **

**Pionychick101: Hello! And yes, I left you hanging. I was wondering if I was able to do that. Also I have a question. WAY LATER when I write season 1, 2... the other seasons, should I make them all separate fic's so they aren't all clumped together? I think I'll make separate fic's, can you imagine like 700 chapter's in one fic? I just need help debating on that. **

**To all those who were left hanging, here ya go! **

**Chapter 8: Are you ready? (Three Days Grace) **

"Nuru, do you ever shut up?" I wondered as I walked outside the school, finishing yet another day. Nuru was grinning. Without seeing his spirit I could tell. "Never," he answered in the back of my head. I face-palmed. "That was a rhetorical question." I muttered.

"Tabia! Tell Yugi not to go to the arcade!" ordered Tea. I turned around and looked at her. Say what? The words sank in as Yugi ran past me. I grabbed his sleeve. "You look like a zombie." observed Nuru. I saw a girl walk past with a doll in her arms. Doll. Why does that send chills down my spine?

Somehow, Yugi pulled me to the arcade. "Come on!" I blinked, and yelled in surprise.

"Yugi! What was that for? You almost yanked my arm off." I grumbled, rubbing my arm. "Where are the new games?!" Yugi asked, excitedly to a guy at the desk. "In the back. Follow me." he ushered. My eyes narrowed. "I don't like this." Nuru appeared at my side. "You shouldn't. Something dolly is going on." he replied and disappeared. "Dolly?" I asked. Why say dolly? I don't understand him. I stood there, looking stupid for a minute, then I ran to catch up with Yugi.

It was weird the other day. After Yugi kind of fainted, I had to tell EVERYTHING to Yami, and he was way to quiet. I thought the silence was going to kill me, so I had taking my nervousness out on Nuru and repeatedly elbowed him in the stomach. In return Nuru just glared. Nuru and I told Yami mostly about season 0 to Yu-Gi-Oh. If we said anything else it would be fatal to the series. Nuru and I got into an argument if it was important to tell him about season 1. He said we had to, I said it must wait.

I arrived, out of breath when I saw a car, Limo. I panted. "Son of a... you'd think running around all the damned time would get me used to dis shit." I took a few breath's, then pointed at the man who had been at the desk. "You work for Kaiba! I'm calling the cops." I threatened. He picked me up and threw me in the car.

I closed my eyes. So tired...but can't pass out now! I slowly opened my eyes, and saw amethyst looking into my bright green. I just stared, and then two seconds later it clicked. "Good RA!" I exclaimed and scrambled back into the Limo door. Yugi sat up, a little freaked out at the whole thing. I looked away, blushing. "Why didn't you say anything?" I asked. "Have a nice silence?"

My head jerked up. "Kaiba!" Yugi exclaimed in surprise. "What do you want this time? A new Blue Eyes White Dragon?" I asked, crossing my arms. Silence...

The Limo stopped at a mansion. I jumped out. This place is giving me a bad vibe, I thought to Nuru. We walked in and in a chair there was a man holding a blonde doll with pigtails. My eyes widened and I gasped. "That's what he meant by dolly! Yugi, you have to duel this guy! His deck is made up of dolls!" I yelled, piecing things together. Yugi looked at me. "So does that mean I was imagining things? You are truly from a different dimension?" he asked, looking directly into my eyes. I nodded. Then the greatest headache formed. "What rubbish is this?" Kaiba demanded. My eyes got out of focus, and my legs were loosing support. I knelt down. Nuru appeared by my side. "Tabia, what is this time?" my pendant glowed. "Something's happened..."

* * *

{Akila POV- Tabia's dream}

"Papi! Akila keeps playing Pitbull!" yelled my cousin. I scowled. "Featuring Marc Anthony! You should be lucky Jose, I am not playing Justin Timberlake. Everyone knows he's bringing sexy back in the world. No way can you bring sexy to girls if you've never had a relationship." I grinned. "Akia!" yelled mami. "Aight, Aight, I'll play Pitbull and Usher's Dj got us fallin in love, Again. Good?" I grinned. "Sissies." grumbled Anpu. "Oh come on Anpu. Music won't kill ya." I winked.

Uncle Henry was reading the paper in Japanese. He thought it was funny forcing Anpu reading it when he was grounded. "We should worry more on North Korea. Some Americans think that the North Koreans are gonna bomb them." said Uncle. I twirled around in a circle. We had a huge backyard and lived in Egypt. "But uncle Henry you don't think North Korea would bomb the US, would you? Wasn't it South America the one who bombed Pearl Harbor and the US bombed Hiroshima?" I asked. Anpu face-palmed. "Hiroshima is in Japan. Japan bombed Pearl Harbor. You have no geography skills do you?" he corrected. "Location. Location. Location." I smirked. "You both are how old?" asked mami. "15, almost 16, mami."

That night I fell asleep on my bunk with Jose and Anpu sleeping on the floor. "What would you rather? Yu-Gi-Oh, or Pokémon?" asked Jose. "YuGiOh. Nothing left to say." I said, and fell asleep.

"AKILA! WHY DO I SOUND LIKE A PIPSQUEAK?!" yelled Jose. I opened one eye, and saw darkness, eyes, and fire. I screamed. "WHAT THE?" Anpu pulled me up, and I looked what seven years old!

"LOOK! THREE SMALL KIDS! GET 'EM!" my eyes widened. "Run for it! Jose, Anpu get a head start! Go!" I ushered and saw two soldier's running up. One was about to scoop me up, when I screamed and ran away.

{With Tabia, No POV}

Tabia looked at the scene unfolding. That girl was more carefree than herself. Tabia wished she was more like her. As the girl screamed at the soldier's, Tabia knelt down and covered her ears. Her pendant was glowing. "My Ra, why are you showing me this?! Can't it be less painful?" she asked to no one in particular.

* * *

My eyes opened and I was being carried. "Are you alright Tabia?" I looked up into Yami's eyes. "Yeah, just a little freaked out. What happened?" I stated. Nuru appeared. "Dolly duel. You were slow to comprehend things today, and you missed a doll duelist lose." he answered. "That is one duel I don't care to witness." I replied.

"Yo-Yo's!" yelled Twister in disbelief as he entered my class. "Halo. Twistette." I winked. Twister furrowed his eyebrows. "I am not an ette. I am an er." he replied. Tea giggled. My eyes widened. "Awkward..." I said, high-pitched. Joey was playing with his Yo-yo, keeping the other's occupied. "Twister, um...when are you free?" asked Tea. I pulled out my I-pod, and played Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake. "Fit's the moment doesn't it?" I smirked.

I shut my I-pod off when I got glares from everyone. "Aw c'mon. Just trying ta be funny." I said, and sank in my seat. Tea huffed. I crossed my arms, and stood up. "Alright then, I'm going to have the nurse change my bandages. Since no-one enjoys my company anymore, I'll leave, alone. Later." I informed.

"This looks really bad. Have you're arms been hurting lately?" asked Nurse. "A bit, but I don't pay attention to it." I answered. "Alright. You may go, miss Johnson." she nodded. "Thanx." I waved.

I was smiling and thinking about my past in Egypt, and my ex who lived there. He was a dare devil, he was.

I bumped into something hard. And dark blue. I backed up, and looked up. "You!" I growled. Kaiba! What is he doing here? "Hello, Tabia." Kaiba stated. That was all he could say when I bolted.

One second I'm walking through the hall, the next I'm running down the hall like prey running from a predator.

I ran in the classroom and ran to the back of the class. Then I decided I should hide better.

"What's your deal, now?" asked Tristan. Panic was clear on my face. "Kaiba! He's here! I just ran into him, literally." I exclaimed. "What did he want?" asked Yugi. I shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't stay long enough to find out." I answered. "How useless." said Joey. My eyes flared. "I am NOT useless!" I argued. "The least you could do was find out what he wanted." Miho added. 'I know right?" Twister asked.

I stood up, my fists balled. "When I jump in front of car and cough of blood, remember this day. I'm going home, and I'm not coming back." I stated firmly. "Don't bet on it. I'm going to drag you here. Like it or not." Twister snorted.

I skipped school the next day, and wore street clothes. I had a white tank, a black vest, unzipped of course. Jeans, white NIKE's. My hair was the usual, and I couldn't wear leather gloves. But I did wear my pendant and gold earrings.

After school though, I ran into Joey. "Hey, a girl. Wanna join us, kid?" asked a big ugly douchebag. I noticed the cigar, and waved my hand in the PU motion. "Hells to the no." was my answer.  
"And why not?" he demanded. "You smell worse than a dead scorpion. Oh, and yes I've seen them before." I answered. "You bitch.." he growled.

I got in a fighting stance. Is Joey really putting up with this? "Hit me with you're best shot." I demanded. "Have it your way then, little bitch." he said, and he lunged at me. I smirked, and dodged.

Hirutani fell on the ground, and sneered and tried to pull my legs out from underneath me. I jumped up, and did a mid-air summersault.

I landed on my feet, gracefully. I felt oddly like a cat now. Awkward. "Impressive. You can street fight." Nuru said, in approval. No time to talk, Nuru. I thought and punched Hirutani's friends, minus Joey. I really wanted to, though.

"Whoa! Since when can Tabia-chan street fight?" asked Tristan. "I have no idea." said Twister. I glared as Hirutani stood before me. He is like a giant compared to me. CRUD.

"Come at me, you lard ass." I said, giving the other's time to escape. "Tabia. You can't take that guy on alone!" yelled Twister. "Listen to the loser. And when I'm finished with them, I'll take care of you." said Hirutani. A flash of a white ford popped in my head. As Hirutani passed, I jumped on his back and put my arms around his neck. Looking at the surprised Twister, Tea, Tristan, Miho, and Yugi, I shouted, "Run! I'll hold him off! Go before I have to make you!"

Once I was sure they left, I jumped down. "Joey, what you're about to see can't be talked about. Come on Nuru!"

The look on Joey's face appeared? I can't possibly describe it! He was between scared and surprise. Hirutani's face turned green, and he took a step back. Nuru grinned thinking only one thing; Frankenstein.

"Have at it, Nuru." I passed off. "Alright!" he thought, then put his arms out in front of him. His eyes rolled up, and he stomped on the ground, moaning, "Join me, futher mucker."

I sat down and giggled. "Come on!" Hirutani ordered, and he with his gang left. Nuru came over, and we high fived. "Nice job, bro! We have to play a prank on Twister one of these days." I suggested, standing up. "You're on, just name the time and place!" Nuru accepted. I smirked. "Come, let's go home. We've done enough damage today." Nuru nodded, and smiled.

I slid into my bed around 3am. There were bags under my eyes, and I had accidentally cut myself, while running into my bedroom door. I guess I had been tired, but I was writing a letter to my ex. We hadn't made it official that we weren't dating, I just assumed, so I wanted to write him and see how he was doing.

I stayed up thinking about a lot. When I finally went to sleep, it was 7am.

On the desk there was a letter in an envelope. The top of the envelope had fancy cursive on it. The person's name it was addressed to.

_Ryou Bakura._

* * *

**I don't think that was a cliffy. Oh well. Oh well! I'm trying to be in a happy mood, but I'm just plain sad and I want to cry. But I have no reason. Maybe I'm a little bored. **

**Anyway, I'll pull out of this mood sometime. **

**Signing out as WILDTRON01 **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, hello.**

**pinoychick101: Thanx. I appreciate your comfort on not being left hanging, although it was pretty funny. As was your fic, Wonder's of a glue bottle. I was reviewing VIA my Dsi, but the button was being an ass, so I shall tell you now. That fic was hilarious. **

**Anyhow, on with Chapter 9. 9, I can name 9 things I like.**

**1: Fanfiction. 2: Yu-Gi-Oh. 3: Music. Preferably rock or alternative. 4: Transformers. 5: Angel Cup. (Soccer Anime) 6: My friends. 7: Books/Fic's. 8:Summer. 9: Writing. **

**That is not in order. Just the stuff I can name at the top of my head. My writing teacher would rat me out if she knew I just used the one word she hates in writing. "Stuff" she hates it. I SAID IT TWICE! **

**Alright, I need to shut up now.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: Call To Action (Pillar) *I just love Pillar right now***

"Oh Tabia! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Twister ordered. I rolled off my bed and jumped on my feet. "Ya?" I asked, yawning. "School, now! I already told mum and Ata. They are pissed. So school, now!" he ordered. I stretched. "What happened yesterday?" I asked. Rubbing my eyes, I saw Twister scowling. "I am not telling! If you want to know so bad, you would've been with us to find out!" I nodded. "Comin." I said. "Hurry up then!" he growled and ran out of my room. I rubbed the back of my head. "And they say only girls have periods.." Nuru snickered, as I dressed in my uniform and regular jewelry.

I walked with the other's, only I was lagging behind, and they were talking eagerly amongst themselves. When we reached school, Yugi stepped back to talk to me. "How are you?" he asked. "Don't ask." I said, looking at the ground. "Twister seems happy this morning." Yugi replied. He's trying to get me to talk. "Not in my perspective. I'd rather he leave me alone for once. When I get mad I say what I need to say and go on." I stated. "Yeah we saw proof of that. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked. I didn't answer. Instead I looked at my arms. "I'll have to pay the nurse another visit. Starting to sting." I murmured.

"Alright. Now who can read page 17, paragraph 7?" asked Ms. Chono, the strict but beautiful, in guys opinion sensei. My hand shot in the air. "Miss Johnson, I didn't ask for Americans to read English." said Ms. Chono. "Last time I checked you asked who could read it." I grumbled, grudgingly, putting my hand down.

Later Tea came out of the school, pissed off. Once I saw Twister move to her, I decided to sneak off.  
When I got home, I had mailed the letter and ran to the phone.

"Hello? Tabia! Great ta talk to ya!" Nori greeted. "Nori! Hello, what do you do if you're in trouble because you'd skipped school the day before?" I asked. "Suck it up, and take the consequences. Wait, you did WHAT!?" I smiled. "Talk later, bye!"

I hung up, and sighed. "Well, off to bed it is then!"

* * *

Mum and dad told me NEVER EVER do that again, or I'll be getting a permanent babysitter and moving back to America, or Egypt.

"I hate Ms. Chono!" yelled Tea. I looked at her. "Who doesn't?" I asked. I had purposefully brought my I-POD, and earphones. Playing Hurricane by 30 sec. to Mars. Ms. Chono entered the room. "Music off, legs off the desk, hand me you're electronic device." she ordered. "And while your at it, jewelry now." she added. I turned my music off, and put it in my pocket. "I'm good thanks." I said. Ms. Chono held out her hand. "Now." she pressed. "Nope." I stated. "I said, give me them!" she screamed.

I stood up. "And I said, I'm not giving you my shit, you bitch!" the class gasped. "The uniforms are ridiculous in the hot air! This is my music, not yours, and my jewelry! It's real gold, that doesn't belong to you! I know powerful Pharaoh's that can have your ugly head chopped off, because under all that make-up, you are just an ugly old bitch who likes to bully! Off with you! Off with you!" I yelled angrily, and unknowingly performing the penalty game for a shadow game. Like a mirror, her face broke, and make-up was falling like rain off her face to show the ugly truth. Ms. Chono ran out of the room.

I just stood there, staring in realization what I had done. "What. The. Fuck. Did. I. Just. Do?" I groaned, and flopped on my seat.

After school, everyone had heard, and people were avoiding me. "That was great, Tabia-chan!" exclaimed Tea. I face-palmed. "NOT GOOD! I can't believe myself!" I growled.

I was still enraged at myself the next day when I hung out with Joey and Tristan. "You'll make it, Tabia-chan." said Tristan. "Alright, Alright." I said.

After school I was walking with Miho. She cornered me, and wanted to talk about Egypt. "So Tabia-chan, what are Paro's?" asked Miho. I put a hand on my head. "Paro...Paro...Miho-chan, do you Pharaoh's?" I asked. Miho nodded and I let my hand slid down to my side. "Pharaoh's are the leader's of Egypt. Like the president. Ummm. They had a lot of power, and were protected. Usually the Pharaoh was a guy, and he would marry and have children. If there was a boy, then the Prince would train to be the Pharaoh. The royal family would live in a palace, and get the best treatment. That is, unless they were captured and tortured to death. When the royal family died, their priests would bury them at the Valley of Kings." I explained, as someone in a blue blanket ran in front of us. "How would the burial go?" asked Miho. "Well, they had to be mummified and put in linen and in a sarcophagus, and in a tomb. They'd get tons of gold, however." I explained.

The person in the blanket tugged on Miho's sleeve. "Come with me, an nothing bad will happen." he ordered. "Yugi-kun...what-"

"MIHO-CHAN! THE BRAVE WARSHABE WILL SAVE YOU!" a random geek ran up, and knocked Yugi into a trash can. "Yugi!" I shouted and helped him up. "What were you thinking? This guy is crazy. Wait you know him right?" Yugi nodded. "Unfortunately, not only does Tristan have a crush on Miho-chan." Oi. That's all we need. I shook my head. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah." I sighed. "Good. We should go. Miho! We can continue our chat tomorrow!" I shouted. "OKAY TABIA-CHAN!" she replied.

* * *

"That sucks." said Joey. Twister burst out laughing. I slapped him. We were in the lunch line. Yugi told everyone the story of last night. "That's mean! That Warshabe dude scared me. I thought I was going to have a heart attack!" I exclaimed. Twister laughed for a little a bit more. "I'm sorry." he stated. "It's okay." said Miho. "No. It's not okay. I should hire someone to beat you up. But since I'm generous I'll let you stay unharmed." I said. We sat down at a table. Joey, Tea, Twister, and Tristan drank some water and I took a bite of roast beef sandwich. I looked up and the four looked sick, and passed out. I screamed, "SOMEONE GET THE NURSE! SOMETHING HAPPENED!" people's heads turned and some girls gave me a dirty look.

I got out of my seat and went to my brother and shook his shoulders. "Wake up! Come on, let it be a joke!" I ordered. 'Something was in their water.' Nuru mused. I know, I know!

I sat in the nurse's office. Miho stood over Tristan. My head was in my hands. "I'm sure they're fine, Tabia." said Yugi. I lifted my head, and stood up. "That's it. I'm finding that friend of yours. He's in for it." I decided, and walked out of the room, and out of the school.

I opened the warehouse with a pissed expression on my face. "Miho-chan?" Warshabe asked. "No." I said. Warshabe walked from the shadows. "Oh. You." he sighed. When he got close enough, I punched him in the face. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I shouted. "Do what?" he asked. Staggering on his feet. "What did you put in that water?! If my brother doesn't survive.." I growled. "Oh. You figured it was me. Well, now I'm waiting for Miho-chan since that competition is out of the way." he stated. My eyes narrowed. I pushed him into the wall, and he walked away from it. "YOU ARE SO DEAD! IF MY BROTHER GETS KILLED BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIDITY I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!"

"Miho is angry." announced Miho. I turned around. She and Yugi were standing at the open door. "Miho, I got this covered." I stated, and looked to Yugi. "What are you doing here anyway?" I asked in a softer tone. "I'm going to give you a piece of my mind!" yelled Miho, stomping up to Warshabe. Yugi followed. "Why did you leave like that?" he asked. I crossed my arms and looked away. "This is the second brother that'd be in life threatening danger. I can't have two of my brothers die and just sit and watch." I explained. Nuru showed up when Miho wasn't looking. "And I thought I was protective." he whispered in a high-pitched voice. I slowly turned to Nuru. "Shut. Up." I ordered. "Her patience is very thin. Talk later." announced Nuru. Then he disappeared.

* * *

Warshabe challenged Miho to a game of Capmonsters, AKA Capmon. But this is _Miho _we are talking about. She knows nothing about Capmon, she told me so. Yugi held me back from punching Warshabe's lights out. I was pissed and I wanted to kill the rotten cheater.

After Miho lost, she _fainted. Very dramatic, Miho. _Yami stepped forward to continue for Miho. "That's disappointing. I know what he did." said Nuru. "Tabia, maybe it would be best if you visit your brother, instead of sticking around this time." Yami suggested. "Huh?" asked Nuru. "Got it. Beat him for me." I nodded, and dashed out with Nuru trailing behind.

* * *

When I finally reached the nurse's office, Twister, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were twitching. Has Warshabe lost already?

"Uuuuhhhh, why do I feel so shitty?" Twister murmured. I sighed in relief. "He's normal." Nuru nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

**All right! Who saw Fast and Furious 6?**

**I DID AND I LOVED IT!**

**pinoychick101-That comment just made my day even better! And you are welcome! Thanx for the kind words back to me on my own fic. Working 2 fic's at one time seems fun, but I almost forgot if I was on chapter 9 or 12 on my other fic. **

**Last Chapter was The pressing beautiful teacher-The secret mask and The rumored Capmon- its a new arrival**

**In my perspective the beautiful teacher was not beautiful at all. Maybe it's a girl thing. **

**Today's will be: The Extremely Lucky Enemy - The Invincible Legend and Target the Schoolgirls - The Fangs of Great Prophecies**

**I find myself liking to put 2 episodes in one chapter. That's a Wildtron thing, I guess. **

**Once again, I don't own any characters that belong in the anime of YuGiOh. If I did, people would be throwing basketballs and glass at me, telling me to get my ass in gear and put more duels up, and my brother would be bossier than usual. I think I'd die in two hours. Glass bouncing off my head or not. **

**Enjoy the chapter and you can ask me why I say what I say later. I'll explain if you wish to take the time.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Life Is Beautiful (Sixx Am)**

I yawned and two seconds later my head thumped on my desk. I was being undeniably rude, but I couldn't help it. We were watching a video. A science video at that. A middle aged man was droning on and on about the sun. Egyptians just had simple ideals about the sun. We believed that there was this sun god who we called Ra. At night he would venture into the afterlife while the moon was out. When the sun rose he back from his night long journey. That's how my dad told me it happens.

"Tabia Johnson, sit up." ordered sensei. I lifted my head and blinked. The video was over. I hope we don't have to write an essay..."As I was saying before the video we have a new student. His name is Ryuichi Fuwa. He is the celebrity from the game show on TV. Tabia-chan it's your lucky day. You get to sit by the luckiest person ever known on show biz." sensei introduced. Not this again!

My head hit the desk and I groaned.

"You don't seem happy with new students Tabia-chan," Tea started. "Why?" she asked. "Something just doesn't sit right with the new students we get. Nothing personal." I answered. "Oh. I guess that makes sense. You do get into a lot of fights some days don't you?" I nodded.

Fuwa led us to a restaurant, and Joey, Tristan, and Twister ate A LOT. I was still suspicious on why he would be this generous on his first day, but I still ate a roll of bread. "Tabia Johnson. I would like to ask you something." Fuwa started. "Have at it." I replied. "You are Egyptian, so why do you have an American last name?" he asked. "My father is full fledged Egyptian, and he was adopted by Americans. When he grew up he went back to Egypt. He was an apprentice of an archeologist and a Japanese explorer who went with him in a tomb. he met my mother after she divorced my brothers father, who is Irish and dated my dad. When they got married they had twins. Me and Nuru. Nuru died in America at age 15. He shielded me from dying in a car crash. I moved here not too long ago. Do not make any sour comments on my family. We have not been whole since Nuru died." I explained. Fuwa grinned. "You'd look better if you were Japanese anyway." he said to himself, under his breath. "I never knew that." Tristan said between bites of chicken. "Now you do." I smiled.

"So tell me do you like to play games?" asked Fuwa. "The subject of games." Twister sighed, and swallowed his chicken. "I like games!" Yugi exclaimed. "Doesn't everybody?" asked Fuwa. "Of course everybody does! Why wouldn't we?" asked Tea. "And everybody loves a game played fairly, right?" I added. The gang nodded. "Yes of course," they said in sync. "Really? And could you tell me what games you Egyptians play?" asked Fuwa. Twister stopped eating. "Hey now! Just because she's from a different race doesn't mean you have to act like she's a total different living thing! She's still human whether you like it or not!" he scolded. "Is this your girl?" Fuwa asked. "No." Twister answered. "Then let her speak for herself." Fuwa replied harshly. When Fuwa asked that question, I saw Twister look at Yugi like they had discussed something before. I stood up. "I thought I told you not to diss my family. Being a bitch or not." I said. "Take it easy, Tabia. No need for misunderstanding some things that is a guys problem." said my brother. "I need to go home. I have a lot of homework to do." I lied. "All right." said Miho. "Goodnight, Tabia-chan." Yugi said. "Night. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

I dressed in jeans, a blue short sleeve, white shoes and usual jewelry.

There is only one person that can tell me what I need to know. And her name is Michaela.

I knocked on her door, after asking around. Her grandmother opened the door. "Deary me! I haven't seen you around in years! When you were 13, I believe." she exclaimed. Kelly James is Michaela's only family. "Hello again miss James. Is Michaela home? I haven't spoken with her in a long time." I greeted sweetly. "Oh come in, dear. Nikki! Your friend is here!"

I followed miss James and saw that Michaela was toying with her duel disk on the kitchen table. "Grandma, why do you always call me Nikki? It's awkward." she asked. "Still going to be the top duelist in the world?" I asked. "Or the most famous Transfan ever?" Michaela smiled to herself. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I need your help. I've heard that you know everything about everybody." I started. "And so you want some info. What's in it for me?" she finished. I smiled. "I can get you transferred to my school and you can meet the gang. I'll even have you meet Bakura and Kaiba." Michaela thought for a moment. "It's a deal."

We sat down in her office room. I had no idea why she had an office, but I guess her grandma had an extra room and gave one to Michaela and she turned it into an office is my guess. "I had grandma give me her 2 extra rooms. One as a bedroom, one as an office for my needs. She was going to put old junk in here to collect dust. Instead she put junk in the backyard." she explained.

"Now, who do you want to know about?" she asked. "Ryuichi Fuwa." I answered, and my friend groaned.

The next day, after getting dressed for school I texted Michaela.

**_Tabia Johnson: Parents said they'll sign the papers today. You'll be going to Domino High soon enough. Talk later. Mum's getting anxious to leave the comforts of home._**

I rode with my parents and Twister to school. Twister had texted _Tea of all people. _

When we went to class, I smirked. "Aww, does Twister have a girlfriend that isn't Friday? And I thought he was a dummy." I teased. "Keep telling that to yourself. Your the one who keeps hoping Bakura is just gonna randomly show up and you two can continue your relationship." he retorted. "Your wrong there. Bakura and I are finished. Long distance wouldn't work. I remember him saying so, now." I replied. "So, who's your guy now?" he asked. "Not you." I stated, coolly. "I know! Pick me, pick me!" Nuru yelled. 'Shut up, Nuru!' I thought. He shut up, then I walked in our classroom.

"You've just missed it!" exclaimed Tea. "Ok," I said, sitting in my seat. "What'd I miss?" I asked. "Fuwa is having Yugi be his opponent tonight!" Joey exclaimed. "But he doesn't want to go." Tristan stated. Twister popped in our little conversation. "I have an idea. Why doesn't one of us trade spots?" he suggested. "Excellent! I'll do it!" Joey volunteered. I stood up, straight and as tall as I could manage. "No way Joey. I don't trust you going to play this game. It's dangerous." I objected. "Oh, and it's not for you to go?" demanded Joey, who was offended. "It's too dangerous for any of us. But I can handle it. I've gone through worse." I pointed out. Twister nodded. "Tabia's right, but cant you just say no?" he wondered. "No." said Tea. "But.." started Joey. "Then it's settled. I'm going." I finished. "No." said Yugi. I looked to him. "If anyone's not going it's you." he said.

I sighed. "Have it your way." Nuru snickered. 'Shut up.'

After school, I was a little upset that Joey had to go, but I then I thought Joey would have more enthusiasm then I would. 'Nuru, you could wish him luck if I allowed you, couldn't you?' I thought. "Certainly." he smirked. 'Then go do it!'

* * *

I hadn't realized how much stupidity some people show until today. I mean, be honest with yourselves people!

It all started at school today.

"Why is the class half empty today?" asked Tea. I was leaning on the wall, looking out the window. "It's some fortune teller, Kooky, I think." Twister stated. I snickered. "No, not Kooky, dear brother, I'm afraid. Kokurano is his name, and if you ask me, I saw he's a fraud." I replied. "Something interesting out there, Tabia-chan?" asked Tristan. "Not really, I'm just too tired to do anything else right now." I answered. "Or she's waiting for her boyfriend to magically show up." Twister retorted. "You have a boyfriend? Miho didn't know! Is he cute?!" Miho squealed. I looked to Twister. 'I told you this before, Bakura and I are done. Say another word about it and I will kill you! Not literally, of course!"

"Whatever you say, as much as you two hung out when you were younger, wandering in the sands of Egypt." I glared at him. "He was scared a lot, so I took him to some tombs, nothing bad happened. Bakura left after a while," I explained, "And we found you asleep in a tomb. How lovely." Twister finished. "That doesn't matter. The past is the past. It's finished. Now drop it." I stated, firmly and walked out of the room.

During PE, we played volleyball. I was really good at it, even though I like playing Hockey, Soccer, basketball, and baseball. When we were finished I saw Tea lost in thought, so after getting dressed out of my PE outfit, and into my uniform I went to her. "You seem lost, Tea. Anything I can help you with?" I observed. "Oh! Could you bring a picture of Nuru sometime?" she asked. "Yeah, later after school." I smiled and walked out.

After school I walked with Tea. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Art room." she smiled. Ok, is it safe to say she's lost it. When we walked in, I closed the door. "Tea, if you saw a ghost would you freak?" I asked. "Depends." she said. I sighed. "You wanted to meet Nuru, here he is. It's ok, Nuru. Don't be shy." I said. Tea looked at me in worry, probably thinking I was insane, but the she yelped and backed away when she saw Nuru.

I looked at my twin. He had a devilish grin on his face. I glared. "Wipe that silly grin off your face. Your not supposed to scare her, you dolt!" Nuru pouted but got a different look on his face. "Hi." he said. Tea was scared, I could tell. "Tea, this is just my twin, nothing to worry about. He wouldn't hurt a fly unless I asked. He's perfectly safe." I said. "So, are you like her guardian angel or something?" she squeaked. "No. But I had a weird dream one day and this guy had yelled at me. He yelled, 'Evil Angel' that scared me, so I woke up, and Tabia here was having a rough time with Shadi. It feels like I should say Shada instead, maybe my brain is still dead. Ya know from the crash." I nodded. "That may be the case. We'll have to look into this. Anyway, what brings you here, Tea. To the art room?" I wondered. "Waiting for someone." she said. "Oh! I better get going then. See you later." I smiled and walked out. "Best of luck!" I called from behind me.

"What brings you here, this late, miss?" Nuru disappeared and I turned around. I screamed in horror. This guy was fat and fucking ugly. _And he was taller than I was! _I backed up and ran into a wall. "Ow." I breathed. "Shouldn't you be home, little miss?" Kokurano added. I looked around, desperately for a weapon. Nuru seeing this as a good idea, appeared. Kokurano backed up a bit and I sighed in relief. Nuru really looked solid, but I knew he wasn't. He crossed his arms. "How dare you mess with my twin? Whenever you mess with someone related to I, Nuru Prince of Johnson, you will die." Kokurano backed up and ran off. When he was gone, Nuru and I cracked up. "Top of your head, huh?" I asked. "Yes." he answered. "Aye! Prince of Johnson! How hilarious." I smirked. Nuru suddenly looked serious. "We should check on Tea." he suggested. "Good idea, le's go."

I slammed the door open. At a terrible sight. Kokurano had Tea unconscious or getting there in his arms. With a bottle. "That is the most disturbing I have ever seen in my life." I stated as he was looking directly at us. "What do you suggest?" asked Nuru. I looked around. 'Fire hydrant!' Nuru threw it to me and I aimed it as a weapon at Kokurano. "I've got a fire hydrant and I'm not afraid to use it! Now, set Tea down, and face me you coward!"

The rest is and I guess always will be a mystery to me...

* * *

**Upset with me? Guess what? That's the point. I want people to read, but I don't want them to think I'll give you the I SEE EVERYTHING AND HEAR EVERYTHING kind of fic. Hate me, not my problem. There's a lot of peeps that I hate me. Do I give a flying fuck? Nope. **

**hope you enjoyed it.**

**-WILDTRON01**


	11. Chapter 11

**pinoychick101: You are so welcome, I feel it only fair to reply to the people who kindly review =) And I will have the cliffy picked up, in the chap. Maybe. And Thanx you for not murdering me yet! I have to finish the ENTIRE YuGiOh fic's that will be revolving around Tabia.**

**zquest: Leaves people hanging around, ya know. But I'll try not to be too much on the cliffy. **

**The only reason I don't say READ AND REVIEW like other authors is because I don't mind if ya do or not. If you hate it, I will continue. If you say so/so I will continue. If I quit now, people in years later will hand my ass to me if they like it and I don't have it finished. People are bound to like my fic's in the future if nobody-_- NOONE does now, in the present time. **

**Like I say in every other chapter; ENJOY THE CHAPPIE**

* * *

**Chapter 11: This is Gonna Hurt (Sixx Am)**

Crystalline blue eyes glared around the room. She was holding a fire hydrant. But why? She finally let her gaze go back to Kokurano. If anything, this guy was ugly as hell. Kokurano was looking at her expectantly. "Hahaha! You aren't going to do anything! I've seen it! You are a coward! Yet you call me one!" he shrieked. Her blue eyes glared at him. "I see. A fake mortal like yourself has damaged my hikari's eyes. No wonder I had to take over." she murmured and set the hydrant down. "Stop speaking gibberish!" yelled Kokurano.

Akila took a step, and circled the fraud psychic. "You really are a fraud." she hissed in Japanese finally. Kokurano set Tea down and kept turning, so he could see what she was doing. Akila bent down and picked up a slip of paper.

When she stood up straight the door opened. Yami Yugi had just entered, and made the psychic jump. Akila read the slip of paper. "Just what I thought. A fraud. _Burn kid in class C's house. _I am unimpressed. I'd bet all the gold I own that you burned this kid's house down yourself." she stated, and set the paper on a desk.

Akila noticing Yami's appearance nodded, and picked Tea up and away from the front of the classroom.

Then she leaned on a desk close to the front and watched the shadow game. There were papers on a table and the chloroform bottle in the middle. They each had to pull out a paper from underneath the bottle and if the bottle fell off the table; the person who last pulled would be loser and receive penalty game. Akila crossed her arms. In her native language she murmured, "Hikari was right, and will be upset. I will have to make myself known soon enough."

Soon enough the shadow game was over and it was Yami who won, no problem, and Akila walked toward the door.

She looked at Kokurano and scowled. "It is no wonder he has resorted to forcing people to believe his predictions were true. My hikari was right; this one is ugly."

"Aw man! I can't believe I believed that guy!" yelled Joey. I laughed. "What did he tell you?" asked Twister. "That I would be a cop in New York, I think was NY. NYEH! I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" I smirked. "Well, I didn't believe him for a second. The only thing I believed is what I predicted." I said. "What was that?" asked Yugi. "He is a fucking, ugly fraud, that's what." Twister and I high-fived. "Atta girl!" he yelled. "I'm not a dog!"

* * *

I sat on my bed and read through my World History book. It was a no school day, and I wanted to make the most of my beginning of the day and read. But my phone rang, and so I answered it. "Is Tabia Johnson home?" asked Joey. JOEY HAS MY NUMBER?! "That's who your calling, right?" I asked. "TABIA! Has your bro told you? Twister and Tea are going on a date!" Joey yelled. I blinked. "Jo, he's my brother. Of course he told me. We made a pact to tell each other if we were going on dates. So he'd knew where I was when dad got worried back in Egypt when I was dating Ryou." I stated. "Meet us in front of the game shop! In 30 minutes!" I sighed. I guess my reading is finished.

I ran up to the game shop in a white tank, jean shorts, and sneakers. "Hey, what are we doing again?" I asked. "We're going to spy on them! You brought a swim suit right?" Tristan explained. I opened my bag. "Yeah. It's such a pretty blue." I answered, then closing my bag.

I walked out of the area where we dress in our swim clothes. When I finished, I waited for Miho. She wore an orange one piece. I had a light blue two piece. My puzzle was safe with my clothes and bag. "Umm Miho?" I asked. "Yes, Tabia-chan?" she asked. "Is this too oh I don't know, _revealing? _Maybe I should just go back.." Miho shook her head. "It looks good on you. Come on!" she exclaimed and grabbed my hand, dragging me out.

I looked around. When I finally spotted Yugi, I quickly ran over. "There's too many people." I murmured. Then I looked to him. "Yugi?" he was staring off into space. Then he snapped back to reality. "Are you okay? You were staring off into space." He nodded and I shrugged.

Later I was walking around the park, looking for some cool rides, or games. Until I overheard something.

"Let's play tag! Only you can catch me!" Tea yelled and ran off. I stood there. Until my brother came up. "Yo, dummy didn't you prepare yourself?! There's a bomber in town and Tea's going toward the Ferris wheel!" Realization hit me and I ran as fast as I could. I have to get Tea out of there before the ride starts!

I saw the ride start and 3 go up. I grabbed the door handle and the edge, and slammed the door open. "Tabia! What are you doing!? Get down!" Tea yelled. "Tea, get off the ride! Something's wrong! You must get off!" I shouted. But the ride went a little too high. I looked down. "Oh shit!" I cursed. Tea held out her hand. "Get inside, before you fall!" she ordered. I reached for her hand, and missed.

My hands caught on the edge of the floor of the cart. I'll just call it a cart cause I have no idea what the blue hell this thing is called. Compartment? Cart? Get back on track..

"Tabia!" Tea yelled, grabbing my arm. "I got this." I stated, and climbed inside.

Once inside, I fell on the floor. "Well, that wasn't scary or anything." I said. "More like something on a TV show." said Tea. I looked up at her. "Haha, that's funny." I stated.

**"There is a bomb in the park!" **Tea looked at me like I was crazy. "You knew something was wrong!?" she shrieked. "Call it a lucky guess." I lied. Tea resorted to look out the door's window, after I shut it.

I guess it was an incorrect answer, because then the compartment thing, shook and I rolled around inside, and Tea screamed.

After awhile I was getting bored, so I looked out the window. "They found the bomber!" Tea exclaimed happily and our ride went down. When the door open, Tea ran into the arms of my alive brother. I stepped out, smelling fresh air and smiled sheepishly. "How did you know something was wrong?" Tea asked. My eyes widened for a second. "...I suppose it's just a feeling." I lied. She sensed my hesitation.

"Are you alright?" asked Yami. I rubbed my head. "Yeah. Just a small headache, is all. I guess I wont be able to read today." I sighed.

* * *

**15 times this happened. **

"Wow! Look at this card!" Tea exclaimed. I looked over her shoulder. "Violet Hectate. What a funny name. But then I guess half my deck could compete with awkward names." I shrugged and looked over my new 15 cards. "I already have a Kuriboh...Oh well. You can never have too many cute fluff balls." I shrugged. "Kuriboh?" asked Tea. I showed her the card. "I have my favorite deck; Spellcasters and Dragons, but I also like adding cards like these as a backup deck just incase. You never know. Plus Kuriboh is just that darn cute!" I exclaimed. Tea gave Yugi her Violet Hectate card. I gathered up my cards. "I better go home. My parents have something they need to tell me tonight. See you tomorrow!"

The next day, I was rather down, but I sucked it up and went to visit Yugi. "Hello grandpa, is Yugi home!?" I greeted. "Yes, but he is unwell." grandpa answered. "Oh. I'll be back!" I yelled and dashed out.

I bought some packs of ice and brought my deck, then finally bought some medicine, then dashed back to the game shop. I was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt, and the regular gold. Pendant, earrings...

I bounded up the stairs and opened the door to Yugi's room. There was a girl there as well as Tea, Joey, Tristan and Yugi on his bed. "Oh hey, Tabia. Risa already got Yugi everything he needs." said Joey. I put the stuff next to Risa's and kneeled next to Yugi's bedside. "Is he alright?" I asked. "Yeah, Risa's been taking perfect care of him. It's like their a couple now." said Tristan. I bit on my tongue from saying something rude. "Does Risa have a last name?" I asked, instead. "Kageyama." Risa answered. "Ah." I nodded. "Well, I better go since you all are busy." I said, dismissing myself. "Hold it." said Tristan. I hadn't even stood up yet. "What?" I asked, standing up. "You look depressed. What did your parents tell you last night?" asked Tea. "I might have to move back to the US because...oh forget it!" I passed Tristan and walked out. The three followed. "Why?" asked Joey. "Twister too?" asked Tea. "When?" asked Tristan. "Couple of weeks. Just me. My mom thinks it's dangerous for me to stay and I honestly don't blame her. Just don't make a huge deal out of it. I'll figure something out."

Then there was a crash. From outside, in Yugi's room. "Yugi!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Pinoychick101: I did it again, didn't I? Oh well, like I did last chapter, I'll pick it up, and continue on. Thanks for the little outbreak...**

**Once again, the internet has delayed this from being saved, and it annoyed me so. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Season 0, only my few or more OCs. If I did, I'd have to make more obviously.**

**Anyone notice the main character in ZeXal has a tad bit of pink hair? Is that supposed to be red?**

**Enjoy chapter 12**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Fix Me (10 Years)**

I was the first person to get inside, and the THING that Risa was, was well, growling. "Holy mother of Ra! Yugi, get up! We need to move!" I grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door of the shop where Tea, Tristan and Joey were.

"What happened?" asked Tea. "Risa looks like a hellion! No...a freaking witch!" I hissed. Risa came out and we all froze.

Until she spotted us.

"Move! Go! GET GOING!" I shouted pushing them to the door. Once they were all out, I was alone with Risa. "Get out there with them!" Nuru ordered, not making himself known in front of Risa. I opened the door, and ran out.

When I caught up, I was officially out of breath. "Oh thank god we're all here." said Tea. I nodded. "We almost weren't. She nearly scared me to death twice." I panted. "Well, we're here now. Nothing can break us apart now!" yelled Tristan. I raised an eyebrow. "Is he always full of it when Miho isn't near?" Joey nodded. "Risa took my puzzle. I have to go get it." said Yugi. "No way. I'll get it. I haven't been doing ANYTHING lately." I argued.

"How about you both get it?" came Tea's question.

We shared a look, and shrugged. "This way. I know where she is." and that was when I 'passed out' never will I say I and fainted in the same sentence!

Akila motioned for Yugi to follow. Since Akila and Tabia had a millennium item, they could use it to find another. (Like in season 2 when Bakura found the puzzle. He used the Ring to find the Puzzle.) "Do you know what your doing, Tabia?" asked Yugi. Akila nodded, and closed her eyes, letting the pull of the item lead her to where the Puzzle was at.

Both of them stopped at a house. It looked friendly on the outside, but Akila knew it was far from friendly. "I don't think.." Yugi started as Akila opened the door. Idiots, she thought, if you don't want intruders, lock your Ra damned door.

They went inside and found the three sisters and Puzzle at a table. "We weren't expecting a queen of Egypt." Risa hissed, looking directly at Akila. "I wasn't expecting a thief. Apparently I was mistaken. Yugi cover your ears, now." Once she made sure he did so, she growled. "You know it is wise not to piss off my hikari." Risa rolled her eyes. "That Tabia be light? Please! She's as dark as you are. Or haven't you noticed?" Akila shook her head. "No, no. If you knew what I've done in my life, you would much rather wish to get along with Tabia. Now if it is a duel you want, it is a duel you will receive." Yugi uncovered his ears and went to duel the sisters.

Until they summoned all three Hectate sisters. And Seto Kaiba entered. "Tabia." he said with a nod. Akila gave a tense nod and Kaiba passed her and went to Yugi. Yugi stood up and let Kaiba finish the duel tearing the Hectate sisters up with the three BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGONS he had. "Impressive. But why, Kaiba-sama?" Akila asked. "It is only I who will beat Yugi-kun." he answered and gave Yugi his puzzle. Akila nodded. "Come Yugi. Tomorrow will be a big day knowing all the situations we go through."

* * *

Joey was sneaking around town this day. I, being a suspicious asshole decided to follow.

Joey exited a shop with a huge pink bunny. And then got in a fight. "It's for his sister; Shizuka...Serenity. She's in the hospital. Come on!" Nuru exclaimed. I nodded. We went into the same shop and bought and exact replica. It took a huge chunk out of my wallet, but I really didn't care. Helping my friends is more important.

I caught up with Joey and he was with Yugi. "Jo!" I shouted. I held the bunny above my head. "Hey." The boys looked at me like I was crazy. "What are you doing?" asked Yugi. "Visiting your sister, Serenity. I caught you and I knew that bunny you bought would be cut up, so I bought one, so you had something to give to your sister." I smiled. "Thanks Tabia! But how'd you know?" Nuru appeared. "Me. I told her. I, prince of Johnson know everything." he boasted. I rolled my eyes. "If your prince of Johnson, then I'm bitch of Egypt. Well, I was to start out, but you know what I mean." Nuru laughed. "Sure, sure."

"Hey Serenity. We got you this." Joey said, giving his sister the bunny. "Thank you! Who are your friends?" she asked. "Yugi Motou, Tabia Johnson and Nuru Johnson." Nuru smirked and said. "You can call me and Tabia Evil angel cause I'm dead and in ancient times we'd be hung for that." Serenity didn't look fazed. "If your dead, how did you die?" she asked. I punched Nuru's arm. "He shielded me, his twin sis from getting killed in a car wreck. My mum and I survived, but he didn't. If he didn't think to shield me and take the hit, I'd be the dead one." I answered. "What's keeping you two together like that?" asked Yugi. "Not sure. But I'd call it a twin bond. We're the same in some ways and different in others. And I didn't let death take me. Cause I wanted to keep my sister from suicide, or any other way of death. I wont be able to stop it all, but I'll stop as much as I can. I think of her as my baby sister. I am older by a minute." said Nuru. "Yet in most cases I acted like the older one. remember when you had a deadly snake on your foot?" I smirked. "Like I said before. My reaction was normal. You just told dad, and he got it off."

After a whole day of talking we went home and Yugi told the others, much to Joey's displeasure. So the next day we all visited Serenity. Along with meeting up with Michaela there, who was talking with Serenity.

"Hello Jounouchi-kun." Michaela greeted. "Honda-kun, Anzu-chan, Yugi-kun, Tabi, Tristan." Tristan looked around. "Who's Tristan if you already called me Honda?" Twister smacked his head. "Me genius." I rolled my eyes. "Dufus Maximus." Twister nodded. "Aye, Tabia. Aye." he said. "Tabia-chan, come." said Michaela. "Have mercy." I mumbled and followed. We stopped in the hallway. "Shizuka told me Jounouchi has a crush on her nurse Miyuki." she whispered. I burst out laughing. "Oh that is rich! Jounouchi and a nurse! Rich, I say! I thought he liked you." I stated. She turned red. "And I thought you liked Bakura. But I know who is right for you! Yugi!" she hissed. I waved my hands back and forth. "No, no, no. Don't take it that way." I objected. "Oh wait. You like the Pharaoh. I forgot." she whispered. "Shall I tell?" My eyes widened. "No way!" I yelled. Yugi popped his head out. "No way what?" he asked. "Nothing. We were just talking about America stuff." I lied and showed him back inside. "Michaela! I'm doing you a favor! If anyone is gong to tell him, it's me and only me." I growled and went inside.

After a long day of walking and talking, I was in a chair next to Serenity's bedside, fast asleep.

Nuru appeared after everyone left the room and looked down at his twin and Serenity. "Time to do some damage." he said to himself.

Yami and the rude doctor were playing golf. "Ick. I hate golf." said Nuru as he strolled down the hall, following Yami. "How can people play this? You use a stick to get a ball in a hole. I've seen better games. Like, Duel Monsters?" Yami nodded. "He would rather play golf than tend to patients. He bribed Joey to keep his mouth shut about him firing Miss Miyuki, or else he would kick out Serenity." Nuru scowled. "If he did that to my sister, he would have to answer to me!"

I felt something warm on my head. My eyes opened and I looked up. Serenity had been playing with my hair, and fell asleep is my guess. I sighed. Yawning once more, I closed my eyes.

"Do you think she notices?" I had to fight the urge to jump up, the voice was right behind me! "My sister notices everything. She doesn't mind, though. We messed with each others hair every second we were bored. Twister didn't like us playing with his hair. If I remember correctly her hair is really soft." Nuru said. I felt someone else touching my head, and resisted the urge to move. "It is soft." I knew by this time Nuru disappeared, and I flicked my eyes open. "Tabia." said Yami softly. "Soft isn't it?" I whispered, so I wouldn't wake Serenity. "Get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake." I blinked, letting sleep come. "You or Yugi?" I asked. "Both."

* * *

"Who did what?" I asked. Tea glared at me. "You mean to tell me you have no idea who Aileen Rao is?" she asked. We were in the game shop and I had been pulling on my hair the whole time. "And I don't think pulling on spikes like yours will make them come back down to earth." she whispered. I scowled. "I'm not trying to tame my hair, I'm just nervous and I wanna pull on my hair." I stated. "Sure. Anyway, Aileen Rao is a famous dancer and my-" she started when the door opened and a tan woman entered. "Idol?" I asked, pulling on my hair, once more. Tea slapped me and my hands flew to my pockets. I was wearing a blue tank top, jean shorts, and converse.

The woman took the video thing out of Tea's hand and signed it. She gave it back and took off her glasses. "Nice hairstyle kid." she said and rubbed my hair. "It's natural." I said, and stiffened. When she moved on, I went back to pulling on it. "I'm looking for some games." she said to grandpa. "Obviously." I muttered. Tea smacked me again. "That's Aileen Rao!" she hissed, and I walked over to Yugi. "Did you see that? I only let a select few feel my hair like that!" I said. "Who?" he asked. "People I can trust, you'd think. She coulda had poison in her hands! It's getting in my hair and to my brain! I need that!" I pulled and yelped. "OWCH!" I put my hands down and saw bits of my hair. "That hurt." I said, looking down at it.

The next day, I was under a lot of boxes. So was Yugi. "This is back breaking. Who knew games could be so heavy to carry." I grumbled and worked to keep the games in my grip.

I was wearing a white tank top, black unzipped leather vest, jeans, and converse. When we finally got inside, I collapsed under the boxes. On the welcome mat.

"Are you alright, Tabia?" Yugi asked. I shook my head. "I think I just had my brains rattled out." I said. "But I'm okay, thanks for asking."

When all the games were on Miss Aileen Rao's coffee table, Tea and I went into her dance room. I was in awe on how someone would use such a huge place to dance. The only dancing I'd do were dancing games and I aced them all.

"Like this?" Tea asked, doing a certain pose. "Hold that pose, dear." Aileen whispered and Tea froze. My pendant glowed and I glared at Aileen. "Locking us in, huh? Only cowards would do that." I growled. "Your lucky I'm not making you freeze up." said Aileen as she walked out and locked the door.

My pendant ceased it's glowing and I went to Tea. She didn't do a thing. "Might as well go over my deck. Nuru, care to duel. I'll give you Obelisk. I need to master Slifer." Nuru appeared, "Gladly."

Not too long after our duel started, a door rose a tad, and I heard a tiger growl. "I'm ignoring that scary growling, making me want to scream in rage." I stated, and flipped over my facedown. "Trap Hole. Damn." said Nuru as he put Magician of Death in the graveyard. I heard the door click, and I put my deck in my vest pocket. "I see you kept yourself occupied when you were in mortal danger." said Aileen. I stood up and looked up at her. "It's best not to, ah, panic in situations like that one. Do it again, and you'll have my twin to answer to." I said, and pointed my thumb and Nuru, who was scowling with his arms crossed. Aileen's eyes widened, and I moved past her and went to Yami. "I'm proud of you, for not panicking." he said. I tilted my head. "I'd rather beat my brother at Duel Monsters. I say I automatically win because I made the last move." Nuru snorted in response. Yami put his hand on my hair. "You trust me as one of the select few?" I nodded and smiled. "Yup. One of the first."

* * *

**That chapter is over. Hopefully no one will strangle me for it. *Looking suspiciously* Anyway, if people want to strangle me to DEATH, you will have to wait til I get done with all the YuGiOh seasons. I am NOT stopping at Season 0. Consider yourselves warned. **

**-WILDTRON01**


	13. Chapter 13

**18 on chapter 13!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: **Back For More (Five Finger Death Punch)

I looked at my desk. Yesterday was kinda bland. Twister, Tea, Tristan, Joey, Yugi, and I were walking home and a small kid, Yugi's and my height, was being bullied, and the bullies wanted him to play some sort of game where you flick a coin in a vase. Imori, the kid, didn't want to do it, so Yugi took over and the coin, rolled down the rail, hit a branch and eventually went inside. The bullies didn't like that and told Yugi to redo it, but Joey butt in and said, "He got it in that was the only rule!"

My eyes wandered over to Imori. "He's not to be trusted." said Nuru. My eyes flicked back to my desk. Why? Is it that time already? "Yes. Don't touch the forbidden game, if I am correct. Make sure to keep your pendant on at all costs." I nodded. I'll do that.

"What are you nodding about, Tabia?" asked Tea. I looked up. "Oh just nodding off, a bit." I lied. When do you think I should tell them we aren't from here? "Go through this with Twister." Tea looked at me. "You seem...different." she said. I tilted my head to the side. "How?" I asked. Tea shook her head. "You just seem..._different." _I smiled and stood up straight and as tall as I could get. "I'm in a life or death situation and I'm making the best of it! My mum is having me move back to Egypt. I requested Egypt. No offense to the States, of course." I explained. "What do you mean, your moving back to Egypt?" asked Yugi. "Just you, still?" asked Tea. "Yes. And I meant what I said. I have some...stuff to do." I explained. "Stuff? Like what?" asked Tristan. "Research. Something only I can do." I answered. "Research on what? Cant you do it here?" asked Joey. "No. I have to use my own eyes on this one. Don't worry I'll be back, my mum said I'll be gone for a mere two months. Tis all."

Imori comes up to my desk. I guess I was too surprised, and I yelled in my native Egyptian language. "Shit! Oh it is just you, Imori. Don't scare the fuck outta me ever again! Shit, shit, shit!" Imori looks at me, as I sit down. "What did you say?" he asked. "You surprised me, is all." I shrugged. "Yugi, Tabia, could you possibly come over after school? I want to show you something?" he asked. "Me? Ahhh, sure." I answered.

I was the last person to enter Imori's house. "Wow Imori! You have a cellar!" Yugi exclaimed. "In America almost everybody does." I stated. "You did?" asked Imori. "Uh, yeah. That was my dad's workroom. He used to rebuild cars. He rebuilt my grandpa's Dodge Challenger." I answered. "Do you build cars too?" asked Yugi. "No. I don't go around cars unless I have to." I answered. "Imori, what is it, you wanted to show us?"

We reached the bottom of the cellar and I saw stacks of 1-player games and a door that looked like a puzzle. "Behind this door is the ultimate game, but I haven't seen it yet. I cant get past the door." said Imori. I crossed my arms. "Then maybe you shouldn't. There is, after all, a reason for everything." Yugi started on the puzzle on the door. "Got it!" he yelled, and he pushed the door open. "Don't say I didn't warn you." I warned and walked forward.

On a podium was a vase, and Imori picked it up. "Let's take it to grandpa. He'll know what it is. Even though I already know."

Once grandpa saw it, he didn't like it. "Well, if it's a game, then it should be played!" exclaimed Imori. "NO!" shouted grandpa. I was leaning on the wall, by the door. "I didn't mean to shout-" he started. I opened my eyes and walked to the counter. "Don't be, grandpa. This game, Dragon Block, must never be opened. If someone loses, they lose not only the game, but their soul as well. That's why the punch line for Dragon Block is Don't touch the forbidden game. Don't ask." I explained.

The next day Imori pulled Yugi and I out of class. "Can I borrow your homework?" he asked us. "Wha..?" was Yugi's response. Before Imori could respond, I stomped my foot down. "No." I answered. "What do you mean no?" asked Imori. "We said we'd be your friends. We didn't say we'd let you borrow our homework, and cheat. No." I answered. "Well said. I don't see your definition of friendship, but we don't help each other cheat." said Joey. I gave a sincere nod. "I thought we were friends." Imori sneered. "We wont be if you don't suck up that fact." I growled.

In gym we got to go swimming. I put my swimsuit on and kept my pendant on. Joey got pulled in the water, and he tried taking me down with him. "JOEY WHEELER!" I screamed as I fell in. I splashed him in the face and got out.

Twister made it known that he switched classes, so he was in our end of the day class. I pulled him to the back of the classroom. "Twister, we have to tell them we aren't from here. When?" I said, getting to the point. "Either Death-T, or when Bakura decides to have his lil Role-play game." he answered. "RPG. Dumbass. Death-T. The sooner, the better. Cause I'm leaving after RPG." I explained.

"Tabia!" Yugi yelled. "I'd kill Imori if I could." I grumbled and Twister chuckled as I went to Yugi's desk. "Yes?" I asked. "Imori took my puzzle! He wants us to come to his house and get it, but I don't want you to get really mad.." My pendant glowed. In American I said, "That son of a bitch has definitely asked for it." I grabbed Yugi's arm. "Imori, it is on. You wanted us, you got us."

I opened the door open, trying to control my anger and growled all the way to the cellar. Yugi was trailing behind.

"Imori! YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ASSHOLE IN THE WORLD! NO-ONE EVER STEALS SOMETHING OF EGYPTIAN ORIGIN, OR PISSES ME OFF WITHOUT KNOWING HOW MUCH FUCKING TROUBLE THEY ARE IN!"

The millennium pendant glowed and green eyes were replaced with blue.

"You say that as if I care." said Imori. Akila kept calm, even though minutes before Tabia was near kill pissed. "You do know, where I come from, Thieves die by palace guard, don't you?" she asked, ice creeping into her voice. "Please. Palaces in Egypt? Are you ancient Tabia?" Yugi looked back and forth between Akila who he thought was Tabia, and Imori. "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to, Imori." she said. "Oooh I'm scared." he replied. "You should be." said Akila, who was looking over the table that had Dragon Block. "I've seen you didn't heed our warning. Have you forgotten the one rule before you open Dragon Block is don't touch the forbidden game?" Imori rolled his eyes. "People fear me!" he exclaimed. "Power by fear. Pathetic." she stated. "Yugi! I challenge you to a game of Dragon Block!" Imori yelled. Akila's eyes narrowed.

She sat down on the floor as the boys played the game. Akila closed her eyes. I have to reveal myself now, if anytime...

Akila was in her pendant, in her soul room. It was dim, and, of course that of an ancient Egyptian. She opened her door to see a closed door across the pitch black hall.

She opened the door, and there was a clean room inside.

The wall was dark blue and black, the ceiling and floor white and the room had white shelves that held all the toys that Tabia ever had. There was a brown wood desk that held her duel disk and deck, along with her pendant.

There were pictures on the wall. Of Nuru, Twister, all the friends she ever had, her parents, all the people she ever cared about, really. Then in the midst, was Tabia staring right at Akila.

"You." said Tabia. "I am Akila. I am the spirit of the Millennium Pendant. You are my hikari." she said, her blue eyes looking down at the shorter female. "Hikari means light. I don't feel very bright right now." she said and took a step forward, looking up to Akila. "Are you the reason everyone calls me 'Queen'? I know I am no Queen. I am nothing close to royalty." Akila shook her head. "That is something you decide. All those times you black out is when I take over." said Akila. Tabia thought for a second. "So, because of the pendant, your soul is in my body as well as my own?" she asked. "I believe that is incorrect. But we'll find the answer. If not soon, than later. I must go before they think you have fallen asleep to vent your anger on Imori." Tabia scowled. "Never!"

Akila opened her eyes, and saw that Yami had began to shake her shoulders. Blinking, she let Tabia take control.

"Ahhh. What are you doing?" I asked. "You kinda fell asleep." said Imori, who was standing up. "Me fall asleep in somebody's house? Nah, I was just thinking about stuff." I lied. Jeez that Akila!

"Come on then. We need to put this D-Block game up before my dad comes and notices it gone." said Imori. "Right."

* * *

I opened my locker and was instantly hit in the face. "Oi what?" I growled. "Letters? Ugh!" Miho nodded. "You two sure are popular." said Tea. I shook my head. "You want? It's annoying." said Miho. "I agree." I said. "I'm jealous you get that much, Miho-chan." said a redhead. "As for you tan, we're evenly matched." Kaoruko Himekoji. I hate her. She's the most beautiful girl in school, but she is damn annoying, plus popular. I rolled my eyes. "I have a name miss popularity." Kaoruko turned to me. "Oh? What is it? Titanium?" I raised an eyebrow. "Tabia Johnson, ya jinx."

"Are you signing up for the popularity contest?" asked Tea as we stopped at a table. "Someone has to teach that Kaoruko that beauty doesn't last forever. It might be fun." I shrugged. "Did you hear? The winner gets tickets to Beauty and The Beast, a musical!" Tea exclaimed. "If I win, you can have mine." I offered. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Thank You x3. Tea shouted, hugging me. When she let go, I laughed. "No problem. That's what friends are for, right?"

"Yugi! Tabia!" Tristan called as we were going to go to the game shop and I was going to spend the night.

"Tristan, why are you o the ground?" asked Yugi. Tristan got up, and I saw that he was crying. "PLEASE CONVINCE MIHO-CHAN TO ENTER THE POPULARITY CONTEST!" he cried. "We'll do our best." I said. "THANKYOU!" Tristan yelled, and cried more. "Oi. Don't cry Tristan. Come on, Yugi."

When we caught up with Miho she downright refused. "The winner gets tickets to a musical." offered Yugi. "I don't like musicals." said Miho and she continued on. Out of nowhere came a boy with white hair. Yugi's puzzle and my pendant glowed. My green eyes widened. "Tabia? Is there something wrong?" asked Yugi. The boy stopped and looked to us. Once the glowing stopped he said, "Did I do something? I hope not. I have lapses in memory." I took a step forward. "Ryou." I said.

Miho turned. "Yugi, Tabia?" she asked. Then she spotted Ryou. And melted. Like how Tristan felt about her. Ignoring her, I looked up to Ryou. "Bakura. What are you doing here? Do you know who I am?" My eyes looked up to his brown. "Tabia Johnson." he said and passed. I turned and watched his form vanish around the corner. "Tabia-chan! Do you know him?!" Miho yelled, hearts for eyes. I nodded and turned back to her. "Yeah. That's Ryou Bakura." I answered. "Aw! You two are a couple!" she half pouted, half congratulated. I shook my head. "No, I said it once, I'll say it again. We are through!" I stated, firmly.

"Oh the comfort!" I sighed as I wore jeans, a white T-shirt, converse, and blue jacket. I wore the pendant and gold earrings. "You look more like a boy." said Kaoruko's friend. I glared. "You look like a whore, what else is new, huh?" I countered. She gasped and walked off.

"#7; Tabia Johnson." said the announcer.

I walked on the stage. Giving a bow, I heard half the crowd cheering.

Nuru and I decided for the TALENT part, that I'd summon a monster. He said 'Ka' and looked it up and eventually I managed to summon a Kuriboh. Nuru laughed at me, but said that was good enough.

I don't really know what Kaoruko did, but Tea got disqualified because Kaoruko messed up the music for Tea's dance. I was too busy assuring Tea to see Miho's, and Joey dressed up as a woman. My turn.

I looked over the crowd. "DO SOMETHING!" yelled Kaoruko's friend. I smirked and closed my eyes. Alright Akila, Nuru, I'm counting on you to help me summon my Ka, a Kuriboh now as it seems. I heard gasps and I opened my eyes. To my side was Nuru and a Kuriboh. "Whoa." said Kaoruko's friend. "Whoa is right. Meet Nuru the person, we're twins." I winked towards Joey, Yugi and Tristan and went off stage.

SWIM SUIT ROUND

I wore a dark blue two piece, and standing backstage with Miho and Tea. "So, let's see it." I smiled. Miho uncovered her yellow two piece, that was cut up. "oH NO!" exclaimed Miho. I snapped my fingers. "Tea, there's a costume in the drama room!" Tea nodded, "Right!" she and Miho ran out.

When I was called out, I walked onto the deck for the pool. I heard whispers and I smiled. Nuru, if anyone ambushes me in the bad way, you can have there heads. "Yay." was his only reply.

Almost late, Miho comes up in a mermaid outfit. Tristan falls in the pool. Miho looked directly at me. I smiled, and gave a thumbs up. She soon returned the gesture.

Last was the FORMAL ROUND. I was in a black dress, that was sparkly. I had gold earrings along with my pendant. Black heels with sapphires were my shoes. "Allow me to help." said Akila. You taking over? "Not completely. It will only do one difference. Your eyes will have a touch of blue in your eyes." she said. I closed my eyes and let Akila do her thing.

"Tabia Johnson!"

Here goes... I opened my eyes and went on stage. I saw Joey and Tristan whispering with Twister, who was looking off to the side. Yugi wasn't there. Miho's next. Miho...OH MY GOODNESS, MIHO!

After I got off the stage, Miho wasn't there. I walked straight up to Kaoruko. And there was Yami. Another shadow game.

"Face it, you end up losing. If you pick one, I'll pick three, if you pick two, I'll pick two. Either way you get one." she said. Yami tossed two to the side, and Kaoruko picked two. "I win." she stated, triumphantly. Yami went to take the last flower from her hand, and instead took the one she had in her hair. Apparently she forgot about that one. "Beauty doesn't last forever, remember that." he said, and finally noticed I was watching. He held out the rose. "For you." I took it. "Thank you, Yami." I said, and smiled.

"THE WINNER, TABIA JOHNSON SINCE KAORUKO DISQUALIFIED HERSELF."

I walked on stage, and bowed. "All Right! That's MY sister!" yelled Twister.

* * *

**That is all, for now people. Have a good day.**

**-WILDTRON01**


	14. Chapter 14

**pinoychick101: Then the next one, you get! **

**20 0n chapter 14! Wait...WE HIT EPISODE 20 AND THERE'S 27 EPISODES! WE'RE ALMOST DONE! 7...!**

**Little realization there...oh well...A bit of stupidity there.**

**Enjoy chapter 14**

* * *

**Chapter 14: **Evil Angel (Breaking Benjamin)

What is in for us this time? I was walking in the city with Yugi and Nuru and Akila being my thinking buddies. We had just gotten out of school and Yugi wanted to take me to a newly opened game shop or something.

Yugi ran across the street to see a window, and I saw a black limo, speed around the corner. "Shoot!" I shouted and pushed Yugi out of the way, getting hit myself. Nuru appeared and shook his head, disapprovingly. "Daimon, the final game master that Kaiba has kept alive as a zombie." he answered.

Akila slipped out of control when the operation was over. "Ahhh much better. Nobody's messing with my arm..." I sighed. "I'm sorry it's all my fault!" Yugi exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. "No it isn't. You didn't see the limo _speeding. _It isn't your fault. Say it again, and I might smack you." I stated. "Is he going to be ok?" asked Yugi to the doctor. "Actually, he is supposed to be already dead." said the doctor. "Not helping." I mumbled. "Everything of him is artificial. He's most likely being kept alive by machines." said the doctor. "Yeah...Kaiba." said Nuru. "Like a zombie?" I asked, smirking slightly. "Yes." said Daimon, sitting up. "Like a zombie."

The doctor left, and Nuru appeared. "Well, we got a zombie in the room, why not add a dead twin to that?" Nuru sounded furious. "Chill out man. Jeez, do spirit's have times of the month?" I hissed, trying my best to sit up. "Are you three all related?" asked Daimon. "No. Nuru and I are twins. Yugi's just a friend." I answered. "Then you know what you twins are?" Nuru and I shared a look. "What are talking about?" asked Nuru. "The only reason your twin is with you is because of a bond you shared when you were alive, you are called an Evil Angel." said Daimon. "Say whaaaat?" asked Nuru. "The last evil angel pair I met...we're pure evil. Evil Angel's are feared. Hence the 'Evil'. You may be just like them. Prove the world wrong." Nuru shook his head.

"Ever since we've been born, we've been different from everyone else. We aren't evil and we aren't perfect little angels. My sister is human and I am a transparent twin brother. How did the other twin's die? Murder, most likely. I died protected my sister from a crash that would've killed her, so don't push it. I'm still protective." Nuru explained. "On a different note, do you three play games?" Yugi snapped out of looking back and forth from Nuru and Daimon. "Yes!" he answered. "Yes, we do. No one can beat my sister. She just hasn't dueled Kaiba yet. She could easily beat him with one card." said Nuru. "I wont duel him as long as he's acting like an ass!" I stated, firmly. "Let me take over. You need all the rest you can get." said Akila. I closed my eyes and let her take over.

**"Mana! I'm not letting you get me this time!" I yelled, running in the sands of the village. "I'll catch ya, Akila! Just you wait!" Mana yelled, running after me. We were playing tag, this being one of the only times she had time to come to the village in which I lived to come play or talk. **

**I sat by the Nile river and Mana plopped down next to me. "You run faster then I remembered." she panted. I laughed. "Mana it's been ages since you came to the village. What's been keeping you all this time?" Mana took a deep breath and sat up straight. "I have remarkable Magician duties, Aki." she stated. "Well, while you have been doing your remarkable duties, I have to do MY duties. Growing crops, taking care of the younger children, the works." I replied. "Yeesh, you are busy." Mana said. I nodded. "I come here at midnight. Always when I'm troubled, or stressed." I stated. "And sing." Mana finished. **

**"Mana!" someone, male, bellowed. "Mahad." Mana groaned. Mahad, the palace magician came up to our spot. "Mana! You know better! The prince requires your presence! And who is this commoner?" Mana rolled her eyes, and I bowed. "I am Akila, Mana's friend. It is my fault she is here. I asked of her presence. It wont happen again." I explained. "Go. Mana, come." Mahad said, giving me a nod. I stood. "Bye Mana!" and dashed back to my home.**

My eyes opened. "I lost." said Yugi. I smiled. "Can't win em all, bud." I stated.

The next day we went to an amusement park. We entered a monster house. "Tabia, do you have to go? Even though it's just for two months, it wont be the same without you." I smiled. "I'll keep in touch. Besides, this is something I really need to do. Nuru would agree if he knew what I was doing." Yugi nodded. As we passed a dinosaur, I was lifted up. "What the?" I asked. "Tabia!" Yugi exclaimed. Whatever it was rubbed off my sore spot on my left arm. "Yeoch! Sore spot! Ow, ow, ow!" Akila! Take over!

**"Akila! Get out of the village!" Nubia, my twin yelled. I pulled on my cloak. No time to put on my sandals. "What's going on, Nubia?" I asked. "The thieves are making a riot! Get!" he shouted. "What about Paki? Mother, father?" I asked. "They can handle themselves, run!" Nubia ordered, pushing me. I put the hood over my head and ran for it. **

**"Akila! Akia! Aki! Where are you?!" Mana shouted. I pulled her into an alley. "LET GO!" she demanded. "Mana, shut up!" I hissed. "Akila?" she asked. "Yes. We have to get the children. No, I do. You stay laying low." I said, and she yanked me into the shadows. "You are coming with me! Mahad demands your presence, it's unfortunate that thieves are causing a riot." said Mana. I shook my head. "I'd rather die then leave young children unprotected. Tell Mahad he will have to wait, if I survive." I yanked my hand out of her grasp, and ran into the village. **

**There were bodies EVERYWHERE. "Re! Tau! Atsu! Femi!" The first three were boys and Femi was a girl. They all ran to me and took my hand. I picked up Femi, and Tau, Re and Atsu ran with me, taking my free hand. **

**"Come here!" Mana called. Mana took Atsu and Re, and led me to the palace. **

**"I hope you are happy, Akila. You are going to get me into serious trouble with these children." she panted putting them down when we reached a garden. "Better be troublesome then dead, Mana. I just hope my brothers and parents make it out safely." I said, setting down Femi and Tau. I flicked my hood down and took my cloak. Then wrapped it around the children. "Why would the thieves pick tonight of all nights to riot our village?" I asked. "Miss Akila." said Mahad. I turned my head. "Sir!" I exclaimed. "Isis, could you help those children?" asked a Preist. "Yes." she answered and went forward. "Please take care of them, they are shaken up, still." I pleaded. "Of course." said Isis. "Come," said Mahad. **

**Mana and I followed Mahad and the priest into a throne room. Sitting on his throne was the Pharaoh. I bowed, and saw Mana do the same. My eyes flicked to Mana for a second, but soon went to the ground. "Mana, is this the friend of yours?" he asked. "Yes." she answered. "Akila correct?" he asked. "Yes." I answered. "She will need protection if Isis' vision was correct, then they are looking for this one. Mahad, show Akila her room. Mana, the Prince requests to see you."**

**I followed Mahad into the hall, quiet. "You seem to be a bit quiet for a friend of Mana's." Mahad started. I blinked. "I did not know you wished me to break the silence. I am only quiet when I am not allowed to speak, sir." I stated. "Of course. You have brothers, I hear?" I nodded. "Yes. Paki, my older brother and Nubia, my twin." I answered. **

"...Tabia!" My eyes opened. I was being carried. The irritating rub on my sore spot was gone. "What did I miss?" I asked. "Good, you were just sleeping." said Yami. "I was..? I guess I was...I don't remember. Ah, who cares?"

* * *

"We have a new student." sensei announced. Again, you mean. "Make yourselves quiet!" sensei exclaimed and the student came in. White hair, brown eyes..."Ryou!" I gasped. "Tabia-chan knows that guy?" asked Tea. "Ahhh." Miho sighed. "Ryou Bakura."

To make our new friend welcome we took Bakura to the new arcade.

"Ryou, what are you doing here?" I asked. "Moved." he answered, kindly. "I guess you met my new friends; Yugi Motou, Tea Gardner, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Miho Nasaki, and you remember Twister." I introduced. "Yeah! Sorry but since you moved, I thought our relationship was over." he said. "It was. I've been telling my friends that forever! But hey, we know just friends is a fine relationship!" he nodded. "Especially since you've always been more wild than I." I laughed. "You remember that?"

We went to play a racing game, and I was winning. But a screen popped up on the screen the game was on. "Hey! I was winning!" Joey growled. "Speak for yourself, Joey." I retorted. "Yugi, Tabia come to Death-T." said Kaiba. "Get's to the point pretty quick don't he?" asked Twister. "Why should I?" I demanded. The screen switched and I growled, my eyes narrowing. Kaiba had napped my dad and Yugi's grandpa. "If you ever want to see them again, you will accept my challenge, revenge, Death-T." Kaiba stated. "You keep my dad out of this! Seto Kaiba, if anything happens to my dad, you will be sorry you were ever born." I threatened. "Where is this Death-T?" asked Twister. "Kaiba Land." Kaiba answered. I clenched my fist. "You will so see me there, to beat your sorry ass!" I yelled.

Mokuba Kaiba appeared on the screen. "You'll never beat big brother!" he smirked. "I'd like your big brother make it out of the hospital after fucking with my family! Once was enough with my friends, but family is a different situation." I replied. "Tomorrow at 10 am. Be there." said Kaiba and the screen went to Game Over.

I got up, and Bakura looked to be in pain. The Ring. I thought, grimly. "Ryou, you need to go home and get some sleep." I said, placing my hand on his shoulder. "Y-yes." he nodded. I took a step forward and whispered. "It's the Ring again, isn't it? He's trying to control you. Take it easy and ignore him." Ryou nodded. "Are you two going to make out, or what?" Miho asked. She sounded a bit jealous. I backed up. "Bakura needs to go home. He's unwell. Miho, do you want to get to know him better?" I changed the subject. Miho brightened. "I can?" she asked. "Yeah. We aren't together. Now's your chance to know my friend from Egypt." I whispered to her. Miho squealed. "Tristan's gonna get jealous. Don't act too exited. Remember Bakura is unwell." Miho nodded and went toward Bakura.

Yugi looked upset, and Tea, Joey and I stood with him. "Don't worry Yugi, you'll get your grandpa back." said Tea. "Yeah and Tabia'll be right with you." said Joey. "Like he trusts me with his life." I huffed and saw Twister stretch and come forward. "Ya. Tabia is very frightening." he joked. "Twister, this is serious!" Joey barked. "Aw quit your barking." said Twister. "I'll be off, sulking and playing something." I announced. "Why?" asked Tea. "Kaiba took her dad. My step-dad." said Twister.

"Let's see that winning smirk again, huh?!" I stopped the game I was on, and looked to the left. Yugi was on the ground, bruised and bloody. "I didn't see him during Ushio's reign, but still that aught to hurt worse than Ushio's beating." I murmured and ran toward Yugi.

"Hey ass!" I yelled at the man who was retreating with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to take something that isn't yours?" I asked, eyes narrowed. "Do I look like I care, princess?" he retorted. Then walked out. I clenched my fists for the second time that day. "He is going to get it!" I shouted and ran after.

"Hey ass!" I shouted, again. The man turned. "What do you want?" he demanded. "That puzzle you stole. And your going to beg me to take it back." I stated, firmly. "How about a little game, then kid?" he asked. "Your on!" I yelled. He held out two knifes. "Good. We fight with these in our mouth. The loser dies. Easy." Not much on the rules. "And the winner gets my Pendant and the Puzzle." I finished. Then I took a knife.

Duck. Left sidestep. Right sidestep. Jump. Repeat. When he punched a little too far out, I jumped up and kicked him in the face and he fell in the river. I spat the knife out.

Grabbing the Puzzle, I growled. "There is only one who will ever be allowed to call me Princess and no assface beats up MY friend and easily gets away with it."

I walked I the arcade, a little bruised, and holding the Puzzle. "Tabia! Where've you been?" asked Tea. I smiled. "Getting something." I said and gave Yugi his Puzzle. "Then why are you bruised?" asked Twister. "I could do with some Dr. Pepper. Anybody got some?" Joey held out a can and I opened it and gulped it down.

"I beat up the guy who beat up Yugi and stole his Puzzle. I was determined to make him sorry after he called me Princess." I stated. "Yet she let some people call her Queen." said Twister. "Hey! They get what's coming!" Like Kaiba will.

* * *

**Did you enjoy this chapter, or did you not? Not many ep or chaps left, people! Keep in mind I WILL have a sequel, meaning I WILL NOT leave you hanging after season 0 is over with! Get ready for Death-T!**

**-WILDTRON01 **


	15. Chapter 15

**explorer girl in training: Oooh me like cookies! :P Your welcome for Chapter 11 FIX.**

**Chapter 15: Headstrong (Trapt)**

_It has to be done, today._

Sun shone through the window of the Johnson families home, and all was quiet. You'd think that the household was asleep, or reading. Not making a noise at all. Only, the youngest Johnson was up and about, unlike her brother and mother.

"What should I wear? Black, blue, white?...Oh fuck it!" I growled and pulled out a good enough outfit. Good enough that I was going to have near death experiences in.

I looked in the mirror. I had a white tank top, black vest, jean shorts, black sneakers, and white knee high socks. I had my deck in my vest inside pocket. I put on my Millennium Pendant. No extra gold.

Twister met me at the door. He was in a white T-shirt, jeans, and black NIKEs. He reminded me of Brian O'Conner from The Fast and The Furious. "I left a note for mum. Let's go." I nodded.

When we caught up to the group, Tea took Twister's hand almost immediately. "You guys, we have something to tell you." said Twister. I took my place between Joey and Yugi. "We've been keeping this to ourselves for far too long." I added. "And we understand if you get upset with us, and we'd understand if you don't want to be our friends anymore." said Twister. "What is it?" asked Tea. "My family. We aren't from here." I started. "We don't know how, but we've come from a different universe. A place where you guys are anime and manga characters." Twister finished. The group stopped, and I found myself next to my brother.

"You never thought that we'd want to know?" asked Tea. "I wanted to tell you, believe me Tea." said Twister. I nodded. "We waited for the opportune moment. We should've done it sooner. But I admit I was afraid you'd call us crazy and avoid us." I let my gaze hit the ground. "I'm sorry." I said. "We tried to avoid you at first. But we decided to stop trying." said Twister. "After Death-T, you can hate us all you want, but we have to beat Kaiba together." I gave a nod. "I'm leaving in a little bit anyways. It could darn well be forever. I mean, I could have someone adopt me from there." I added. "None of that." said Tea. I lifted my head. "Huh?" I asked. "We're still your friend." said Joey. "Yeah! That's just makes you cooler!" Miho exclaimed. "Yeah! That's great!" yelled Tristan. "How could we ever hate you? Your our friends!" Twister smirked. "Then lets kick Kaiba's ass at his own game!"

We went inside KaibaLand, and found grandpa duel Kaiba, until Kaiba won with his three Blue Eyes.

Grandpa was lying on the ground. He held out his deck, as Yugi was kneeling by him. "Take my deck...and beat Kaiba. Believe in the heart of the cards." I looked to Kaiba, with a glare. "Where is my dad, Kaiba?!" I demanded. "Finish Death-T, and you will know." he stated. "Don't toy with me, Kaiba!" I shouted and Joey and Tristan held me back. "Your on, Kaiba! I'll kick your ass when this is over! Just you wait!"

The lights turned on and I saw that we were on a stage. "These 7-" Kaiba started but someone cut him off. "Wait!" The voice started murmurs. A girl about 16 with long light blue hair with red streaks. "Who?" asked Tea. The girl stood in our group. "Kaiba-sama, I am joining in." she stated, firmly. "Very well, these eight will be in Death-T. A new theme park in KaibaLand! Death-T start!"

I looked to the new addition. "You and that hair dye, Michaela." I said, shaking my head. "Michaela!?" asked Joey. "Sup?" she asked, and I led the way to Death-T 1.

"Miho-chan just came to cheer." said Miho, as Michaela put the lazer tag vest on her. I picked up a gun. "Now Kaiba is talking my Lango." I said. "You speak gun?" asked Joey. "It's a figure of speech, Jounouchi-kun." said Michaela. "Four of us will have to stay behind for this round. Anzu and I are two. Miho and Tabia are going. Jounouchi? Honda?" Tristan nodded. Twister whisper-yelled, "Yes!"

Kaiba did the run down on the rules, and the challenge started. "We need a plan." said Yugi. "I got one." I stated. "Let's hear it." said Joey. "This!" I stated, and ran out there, firing randomly. "Tabia! Your stupid!" yelled Miho. "Naturally!" I yelled and hit the woman. And got hit by one of the guys. "Aw shit that bites!" I said and let Akila take over, after she requested. The shock kills.

I regained control and saw Michaela taking the vest off. "You idiot." she said shaking her head. "Miho won?" asked Tristan. Twister nodded. "She fell asleep and copied off Tabia's example because she was so scared." I laughed.

DEATH-T 2

Kaiba went through the rules and we got started. The machine BLOOD was coming toward us. Tea, Tristan, Joey and Miho had their hands in the holes for this activity. If you would even call it an activity. I closed my eyes. Yugi was trying desperately to figure it out, but he was stressed. Nuru, remind me..."Tea." he answered. My eyes shot open. "Tea, flick your switch! I know it's the correct answer!" I shouted. "Are you sure?" asked the others. Michaela and Twister nodded. "Do it, now!" Michaela ordered. Tea flicked the switch and we won Level 2.

"What. A. Relief."

* * *

DEATH-T 3

"A white room, with nothing. Yaya." said Michaela. "Not nothing. Scatter!" I shouted as a block nearly squashed us. "What the?" yelled Joey. "They don't call this Death-T for nothin! We have to scale the blocks to get out of that door." explained Twister. "Come together, everyone and I'll mark us with a special sign." said Tea. "Er Anzu, is now really the time?" asked Michaela. "Yes." she answered. "Better be worth it." I grumbled and we got in a circle. Tea marked a happy face on our hands with permanent marker. "Uh, what gives, Tea?" asked Joey. "Whenever Yugi is dueling, he'll know that we're always right there with him!" she announced. "Hate to bother, but we really need to go before we get squished into human pancakes." I said, pointing at the door that was a ways up. "Right. Tea, you dance. Try to find a pattern." said Twister. Tea nodded and closed her eyes. "We need to get moving you guys." I said. "Got it." said Tristan as he gave me a boost so I could get on the block. I pulled up Yugi and Michaela and we pulled the others up.

"There!" Tea shouted pointing just as a block fell. We kept climbing and I grew tired. Soon we got to the door. Tristan lifted me up and Yugi and Twister grabbed me and I held my hand out to Tristan. "Come on Tristan!" I yelled. "This is as far as I go, you guys." he said. "No! You get your ass up here, Tristan!" Twister shouted and Nuru showed up. "Let it go you two. He meant what he said. Good luck, Tristan Taylor." The final block blocked the door. "Tristan, you idiot!" yelled Joey. "Your not dead! Your not!" Michaela placed a hand on his shoulder. "Joey." she whispered.

I held my head. "Ow, ow, ow headache." I grumbled. "Tabi? Yugi? What is with you two?" asked Tea. "There's something else I haven't told you guys." I answered. "I have to tell you something, too." said Yugi. "What is it?" asked Twister. Nuru kneeled down next to me. "You don't have to tell them now, if it's too painful to your head, you know." he said. "This Pendant holds a spirit from Ancient Egypt. Those boys that I saved grandpa from, I played a shadow game with them and they got penalty game." I confessed, and Nuru sighed. "Your giving yourself a huge headache." he said. "I feel like there's another person inside me. I...I have lapses in memory. I thought if I told you, you wouldn't want to my friend anymore." I sat up, and rolled my eyes, despite the headache. "After what we told you this morning? We're just full of surprises aren't we? I happen to know the 'Other you' alias Yami is a very nice guy and Akila, the spirit in my Pendant and I have had a discussion beforehand. When that we were at Imori's house. Now can we move on? This small space is hurting my head oddly." Michaela nodded. "We have to finish this. Then we can hang around and talk."

We got into what seems like fresh air, but stood in a room that looked like an arena. There was a Capumon field level LARGE and behind it was a duel arena. "The fuck?" asked Michaela. "You forgot 'What' the hell is this?" I added. "Welcome to DEATH-T 4!" Mokuba announced. "Yugi, I challenge you to a game of Capumon!" Then came a female. Taller then me, even. But then, isn't everybody? "Tabia, Michaela, been a while." she said. "Fuck. Janice. Didn't she die?" asked Michaela. "Apparently not." I whispered. "Tabia! I challenge you to a duel!" I raised an eyebrow. "Since when did you play Duel Monsters? Do you even know how to play?" I asked. "Oooh!" Michaela snickered. "Are you going to accept or let the world know Tabia Johnson is a coward. Remember Kaiba has your father." Janice said. "I accept your challenge!" I called.

There was a slight glow behind me and I saw the others confused. "You can beat her, Tabia." said Yami. "Course I can. Last time Janice and I saw each other, she said Duel Monsters was lame. I can take her. Best of luck, Yami." I said, and followed Janice inside the clear duel box.

"Did you bring your deck?" Janice teased. I took my deck out of my pocket. "Always." I said and took my two God cards out, and back in my pocket.

"Ready to get burned?" I teased. "Only if your ready to die." she countered.

"DUEL!"

Tabia: 2000

Janice: 2000

"I start! I place Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode. End turn." 1500/800 Janice said. "My go!" I announced, just to piss her off. "I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode. 2400/2000. Attack her Blackland Fire Dragon, now!" Janice shielded herself from the blow to her Life Points and the loss of her first monster.

Tabia: 2000

Janice: 1800

"Get ready Janice because your gonna wish you didn't challenge the American Duel Monsters Champion." I stated. Janice glared. "I'll kill you for making my boyfriend die! You killed him!" she shouted. "Do you think I wanted Nuru to die in the first place? Never in a million years, Janice! He's my twin, he's a part of me. Now that he's dead we're called an Evil Angel because of the bond we shared and now we are going to prove that Evil is just a saying used for the bad! We're going to prove that not all twins like us are bad people! We are going to give Evil Angel a new name!" I announced. Nuru appeared behind me. "Couldn't have said it better myself." he nodded. Janice froze and looked at Nuru's transparent form. "Hate to break it to ya, but we are over. I wanna be a single spirit." said Nuru.

"Now," I said. "It's time to finish this duel!"

"You will lose!" Janice yelled. "We will see. Now, get on with it! Quit gawking at my twin, ya slutty whore!" Janice placed down Skull Kraken 600/1600 in def mode. That's when it hit me. She collected random cards and put that in one deck. She doesn't know what she's doing. "Oh for fuck's sake.." I grumbled.

* * *

**There you have it. Tabia VS Janice. Janice honestly doesn't know or care to know how to play. My brother taught me the basics and I learned from there. I hope that wasn't a cliffy, or else you will strangle me, even though I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE SAME DAY!**

**And remember how I said I lost my deck? I FOUND IT! YAY!**

**-WILDTRON01**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Unity (Shinedown)**

_"DUEL!"_

_Tabia: 2000_

_Janice: 2000_

_"I start! I place Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode. End turn." 1500/800 Janice said. "My go!" I announced, just to piss her off. "I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode. 2400/2000. Attack her Blackland Fire Dragon, now!" Janice shielded herself from the blow to her Life Points and the loss of her first monster._

_Tabia: 2000_

_Janice: 1800_

_"Get ready Janice because your gonna wish you didn't challenge the American Duel Monsters Champion." I stated. Janice glared. "I'll kill you for making my boyfriend die! You killed him!" she shouted. "Do you think I wanted Nuru to die in the first place? Never in a million years, Janice! He's my twin, he's a part of me. Now that he's dead we're called an Evil Angel because of the bond we shared and now we are going to prove that Evil is just a saying used for the bad! We're going to prove that not all twins like us are bad people! We are going to give Evil Angel a new name!" I announced. Nuru appeared behind me. "Couldn't have said it better myself." he nodded. Janice froze and looked at Nuru's transparent form. "Hate to break it to ya, but we are over. I wanna be a single spirit." said Nuru._

_"Now," I said. "It's time to finish this duel!"_

_"You will lose!" Janice yelled. "We will see. Now, get on with it! Quit gawking at my twin, ya slutty whore!" Janice placed down Skull Kraken 600/1600 in def mode. That's when it hit me. She collected random cards and put that in one deck. She doesn't know what she's doing. "Oh for fuck's sake.." I grumbled._

* * *

"I summon Meteor Dragon! 1800/2000 Then I play the spell card Polymerization and fuse Meteor Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon to fusion summon Meteor Black Dragon!" 3500/2000. "3500 attack points?" asked Janice. "Attack her Skull Kraken! Send it to the bottom of the sea!" I ordered.

Tabia: 2000

Janice: 1600

"My turn! I summon Luster Dragon 1900/1600 and I activate this spell card, Reinforcements, Luster Dragons attack increases by 500!" 2500/1500 "I end." That won't be enough. I drew and got both Dark Magician and Dark Magician in my hand. I can easily end this with Meteor Dragon. She has no trap cards on the field. And just in case she tried to get the upper hand, I have a few tricks up my own sleeve. "Meteor Black Dragon destroy her Luster Dragon!" I called.

Tabia: 2000

Janice: 1200

"I place two cards face down and end my turn." I said. Trap Hole and Dark Magician Girl. She has no chance. "I summon Invasion of Flames!" 1300/1200 I drew. Sorceress Of Flame. It's a risk. Sorceress of Flame was my trump card back in America. But that was when a friend of mine who died gave it to me. I couldn't use this card unless I really have to. "Are you stalling for a reason, Johnson? Or do you admit defeat?" asked Janice. I turned my head to see Tea, Twister, and Michaela shouting words of encouragement. Yami must be dueling Kaiba now. I turned back to Janice. "I'll admit defeat when I get beat by someone who can actually duel with a well built deck, Janice." I answered and placed down Sorceress of Flame. Janice looked at the card's virtual twin. It was female, of course. She had flames for hair, a red, orange and yellow dress with matching boots, and flames on her fingertips. Her eyes were yellow and had orange pupils.

"It's time to end this duel! Sorceress of Flame, destroy her Invasion of Flames and her remaining Life Points!" Sorceress Of Flame: 2800/2000

Janice:0

Tabia: 2000

"You didn't put up much of a fight, Janice. If you ever want to win at Duel Monsters you need to know how to duel and you need a deck with cards supporting the cards it's built around. Like me, I have a Spellcasters and Dragons deck. Yours was scattered." I explained and put my deck in my inside pocket. "I didn't use my strongest cards because I knew you needed more practice then that." I added and walked out of the duel box.

"Man! You didn't lose 1 life point!" Tea exclaimed. "She is the America's champ, after all that's what she did all the time. Duel." said Michaela. "Oh look! It's Exodia the Forbidden one!" Twister pointed. I looked on the screen and saw Kaiba about to shit his pants. "E-Exodia?! No one's ever been able to summon him!" he exclaimed. "Yami's the first then." Twister smirked as Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon was obliterated. As well as his LP. "Aw yeah! again!" Michaela cheered. "Your happy go lucky today, aren't you?" I asked. "Happy go lucky? The fuck?" she asked.

"Tabia! Twister!" yelled Joey as he, Miho, Tristan, grandpa and dad came up. "We missed your duel, how'd it go?" asked dad. "She won without a sweat. 2000 points all the way through." said Tea. "Awesome!" Miho cried. "The deck was mashed up, but other then that, pretty bland." I answered. "You are just boring." Twister stated. "I agree." said Nuru. "I don't give a fuck. We're alive aren't we?"

* * *

"Hey what's going on here?" I asked, running up to the group, at school. "The teacher who was being rude to Bakura the other day was found dead." said Twister pointing at the empty shell. I gasped. The Ring did this! "We should visit Ryou and see how he's doing. He was pretty ill last time we saw him." I suggested. Maybe I can steal the Ring and maybe destroy it. "Ahhha! We should! We should!" Miho squealed. "Good. Let's do it." said Micah.

I knocked on the door. "Bakura! Are you home?" I called. The door opened and I led the others in. "It's been a while, Bakura. Are you well?" Tea asked. "What kind of games do you like, Bakura?" asked Yugi. "I like RPG games." said Bakura. "RPG?" asked Tristan and Joey. "Role Playing games." Micah and I answered. "Can we play?" asked Miho. "Yes, let me get it set up." The Ring is hurting him. "Don't pressure yourself." I warned.

A few minutes later I heard a faint "Ready!" I stood up from the couch. "Let's go play RPG, guys!" I announced.

We gathered around the table and I smiled faintly. I picked up a replica of Sorceress of Flame. "Ha, these look so cool, where'd you get em Ryou?" I asked. I placed the Sorceress on the field.

My Pendant glowed. "He wants my Pendant and Yami and Yugi's Puzzle. I can sense it. The spirit of the Ring is an evil asshole if you ask me." Akila spoke in my head. Give Ryou a break. I'll figure a way around this.

"Game start. Roll the dice." said Bakura sitting at a laptop. For now we can relax and have fun playing a game. Maybe.

* * *

**2 episodes left of YuGiOh people. I can't handle it. I'm shaking with mixed emotions!**

**-WILDTRON01**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am afraid this is the last chapter of Evil Angel, people. **

**pinoychick101: I am happy you liked it...Or perhaps LOVED it. I appreciate it a lot. **

**I would like to thank you all for staying with me thus far in the fic. It gives me more happiness in the world when you read something of mine. There will be, ah, credits I shall say at the bottom and acknowledgments, so you don't have to go through with it up at the top.**

**Thanks, and Enjoy chapter 17.**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Photograph (Nickelback)**

I now think Bakura- I mean Yami Bakura a little too far! You'll never guess what he did!

He reduced us, as in Yugi, Twister, Tea, Micah, Joey, Tristan, Miho and me into our chosen *favorite* DM.

"This is infuriating!" I growled and crossed my arms. "Oh shut up. Are you embarrassed that Yami is going to see you in _that?" _Micah asked, hotly. She was dressed in the Dark Sorceress' outfit. Twister looked like Dark Magician of Chaos.

"Micah, you are so lucky I can't duel you right now, because you'd be dead." I said. "Let's see." she said looking at her wand. "We'll see alright." I growled, and Yugi and Joey stepped in the middle just in time.

"You really are immature. Girls can so self conscious about these kind of things." said Nuru appearing beside me with Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

We wandered into the forest area, and I saw a hooded guy. So by rules of RPG we had to follow him. "Tabia, allow me to swap places with you. For now." said Akila in my mind. Alright. Do what you wish. I closed my eyes and Akila and I swapped.

Getting the feel of my body again sucked. I grit my teeth. Jeez Akila, did that feel as bad for you as it did I? I looked at the board. Akila was on her knees, nodding. "Tabia! What's wrong?!" Tea asked. I winced at her thoughts. If it was that bad, you shouldn't have suggested it.

"I see what you have done and it was very clever of the Queen, but it won't stop my plan." said Bakura. Despite literally feeling Akila's pain, I acted like always. "We'll see about that Bakura! Have you forgotten I can be as big as an asshole as you are? I've done a lot worse then you could ever manage. Half the shit I pulled Ryou through, you couldn't even do! Much less you didn't have the guts to do when you were alive!" I snapped. My smaller friends looked up. "Tabia, if that's you up there, then who's this?" Joey asked. "Akila, right?" asked Tea. Akila looked up, and soon recovered. "That I am."

"Bakura, although you've been a thief since birth and death, you have to admit, you are a sick bastard." I said, and got epic dizziness to my head. Yami notices this and told me to sit back, and try and get some rest.

The hooded guy led the gang to a castle and revealed himself to be Zorc, the Dark Master, or Dark One. Akila and Miho together took him out by left arm which was Ryou's injured arm, and Zorc is seemingly defeated.

Until Zorc rises again.

The gang was overwhelmed and Akila could only do so much to calm them for 2 seconds flat. Ryou appeared on the field in his Change of Heart state, and joined the gang. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" he yelled and shot something at Zorc, taking him out for good.

"I love you." I whispered to Yami and sat up. "Let's try to get their souls back into their bodies. It seems unfair if we kept them as figurines."

* * *

"When I come back you guys better be in good shape, and getting used to your bodies again, understand?" I asked. "We understand." said Twister. "Good. I'll miss you all." I said and one by one they gave me hug of good-bye. "Keep in touch, Tabia! It won't be the same without you here, if only for two months." said Micah. "Hurry back, alright?" Tristan asked. "Be careful!" Tea added. "Safe flight!" Yugi smiled and I gave a thumbs up. "Smell you guys later. I'll call when I'm free." I promised. "Don't have too much fun without us." said Nuru.

There was laughter and wind blew sand into the girls face. "Time to unsolved some mysteries of my own, Akila, Nuru."

* * *

**That is the End of Evil Angel. **

**Thank you...**

**pinoychick101, for reviewing every chapter and keeping me aware you enjoyed my fic.**

**To all the Fav/Followers, thank you liking my story**

**To explorer girl in training, thanks for the cookie :)**

**To all of those who inspired me**

**To all of those who helped me fix my fic's problems**

**To all those who READ my fic, I thank you, and this is for you. **

**_Had to let that out. **

**I'll PM replies for this chapter or put the replies up on Chapter 1 of Season 1.**

Anthem Of the Angels - Breaking Benjamin

Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin

For The Love Of The Game - Pillar

Never Too Late - Three Days Grace

Over My Head - The Fray (Says 1R, my mistake)

Skin - Sixx Am

Numb - Linkin Park

Are You Ready - Three Days Grace

Call To Action - Pillar

Life Is Beautiful - Sixx Am

This is Gonna Hurt - Sixx Am

Fix Me - 10 Years

Back For More - Five Finger Death Punch

Evil Angel - Breaking Benjamin

Headstrong - Trapt

Unity - Shinedown

Photograph - Nickelback

Signing out of Evil Angel once again as

-WILDTRON01


End file.
